Underground Street Racing
by Street Wolf
Summary: Chris is a "Punk" in the world of street racing and has to climb to the top and be the best racer, he will face many challange, he will make new friends, enemies he will find love in all chaos, but along with his friends and loved ones will he and his team dominate the racing world. My first fanfic please R&R,Anthro, Rated M for Language KatexHumphrey OCxOC
1. Chapter 1 - Daydream

**(A/N this story is based on Need For Speed Underground but i will change a few bits like characters storyline etc. well anyway here's the first chapter enjoy)**

I was rolling onto the start line in my specially tuned Acura Integra Type R with wide body kit, red and white vinyl's with a samurai on it, my 500 BHP engine revving up, letting out the beautiful sound of the engine as the crowd cheers, it was the fastest car on the street.

Other racers were lining up challenging the best, me. A she-wolf starting the race walked in between the cars running her paw against my car, as she stood in front all the cars pointing her paws at them as we all revved our engines, crowd roaring, she lifted her paws in the air signalling for us to get ready, I shifted into first gear constantly revving my engine and keeping my foot on the brakes. Then she let her paws fall in quick motion signalling the start of the race.

In split second I lifted my left foot from the brakes and slammed my right foot on the accelerator, the acceleration on the car made me sink into the seat, within seconds I shifted into second gear taking my car over 60 MPH easily outrunning my opponents. I was confident I would win this race for sure, as I shifted into third gear now going over 100 MPH, my car was more than capable of going over 170 MPH.

As I saw the first corner coming closer, I waited as long as I could before slamming on the brakes and turning my steering wheel to the right and made a quick right turn, my car over steering in the middle of the corner, I was more than capable of getting the car under control. As I countered the over steer, turning my steering wheel as quickly as possible to the left letting my car drift through the exit of the corner and quickly into the next one, drifting all the way through the S bend, but more squared since its on a street .

As I steadied my car on the exit of the corner, I saw a green Toyota Supra coming up to me on my left, I was a bit surprised by that, but didn't let it show, instead I chuckled to myself and pressed the button for the Nitrous Oxide.

As I pressed the button I felt my car suddenly get a big boost in speed, I was already used to that feeling of sudden speed gain and adrenaline shot. I quickly accelerated from 85 MPH to 120 MPH in matter of seconds, I was loving the feeling of speed and adrenaline, I felt unstoppable, I laughed to myself out loud

Then there was a white flash and I was back in the real world among other racers in the street, then i realized it was all a daydream.

**A/N hey guys thanks for reading the first chapter of my first fanfic, i hope you guys enjoyed it. Please R&R and make sure to give me feedback on how I am doing (for a first try) I am going to try to upload daily but we will see, i am not one of those people that wait for reviews and then upload a chapter but please review anyway again to give me feedback Street Wolf out.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Getting Started

**_Chapter 2 – Getting Started_**

Then there was a white flash and I was back among other racers. I was awoken by my friend Samantha, she had black fur and brown eyes, "Is that your fantasy Chris, Look That's Eddie". I looked at a well-build, masculine brown wolf with light green eyes. I just nodded and she said "Take a good look man, He's a winner and winners get mad respect", I then just looked at what appeared to be his car a highly modified orange Nissan Skyline GT R34 with wide body kit, BBS rims and what appeared to be a dragon on the side of the car near the rear wheel.

Samantha seemed to noticed me looking at the car and said "It ain't just about the car it's about the anoty, So which one of these is your car"

I was standing next to my Honda Civic "I am standing right by it"

"Ouch that is seriously weak dude" she replied with a chuckle

I just smiled and said "Hang on a minute you just said it ain't just about cars"

Then a grey wolf with blue eyes came over "It may not be all about cars, but people still care on how good your ride looks, I'm Humphrey by the way" he took his paw out for a handshake.

I shook his hand "I'm Chris, and I get your point"

"Nice to meet you, I take it your new here"

I nodded and said "Yeah I just flew here a couple of days ago and Samantha being my friend decided to show the place to me" He just nodded and I happened to look at a beautiful tan wolf with dark green eyes I must've looked at her for a couple of minutes until Samantha interrupted "Hey loser" I shook my head "Huh, What" everyone just started staring at me with that 'Who-the-hell-is-that-dude' look on their faces, I was really getting nervous now.

Samantha must've noticed and said "Alright maybe I'll be able to help you come over to my car"

We walked to a modified baby blue Honda Civic with vinyl's similar to hello kitty, She got in from drivers side I just opened passenger door and leaned against the frame of the vehicle.

"This is what you gonna need" she points to the screen on her dashboard above the gear lever "This will tell you when and where the races are and it also lets you communicate with other racers" she turned the screen on and then three voice messages popped up. "Just you and me one on one","It's money in the bank" and "Let's go".

Samantha looked up to me and said "You wanna be the best? You gotta take these boys down! If you lose, you're gone! Got it?" I nodded and replied "Got it!" she smiled and said "Good! Now move it!" I chuckled and said "you don't have to tell me twice"

Samantha chuckled too "Before you race why don't you pop around to the back where we "Customize" our cars. You got some cash with you?"

I smiled and said "Yeah, I still got two grand", "Good take your ride there and give it some more power before you race or you won't stand a chance"

"I got it, see ya there" she nodded and drove off I went back to my car started it up and followed her to the back.

**A/N well here's another chapter of Underground Street Racing i told you it will go along Need For Speed Underground, and i told you I am going to change few bits, Well make sure to review and I'll see you guys later, Street Wolf out **


	3. Chapter 3 - Customizing Area

Chapter 3 – Customizing Area

I followed Samantha into the back of the building to where they "customize" their cars. We got into an open area and Samantha parked in front of all other people customizing their cars. She and I both got out of our cars, and she said "Wanna look cool and go fast here you buy upgrades for your car"

I was looking around looking at different cars there with different cool parts on them such as cool spoilers, body kits, and I got to say I liked them. I saw some people putting in turbo's and Nitrous Oxide or N2O in their cars.

Samantha saw me looking around and said "You digging it", I nodded and replied with "Ohhh yeah", She smiled and "Then you gotta win, no racing rep no cool parts".

"So I have to win to get all the good stuff?"

She smiled and said "Yes. Everything here is based on the rep. Bigger your rep the better parts you can get. Manufactures see it as a marketing opportunity so we buy stuff off them"

I nodded "I see. Well since I'm already here why don't I go and grab some N20 to give a little edge over my opponents"

She chuckles and said "Alright, the performance parts are in the left corner."

"Alright thanks", she smiled and said "No problem, see ya later"

"Later" after that she got into her car and drove off as I walked into a building labelled performance, and I started to have a good look around. Looking at turbo's, racing chips, N20's, etc.

I was looking at mainly N20's and looking at prices ranging from $500 to $1500. I then made my decision and picked out a 2 litre tank for $999. As I was about to go pay for it, I bumped into Humphrey again.

"Hey watch. . . Oh hi sorry I thought you were someone else, how's it going" he said.

"Not bad, just came here to get my car some more power, anyway how are you doing" I replied

"Pretty good I just came here to get some ECU parts for my ride. If you don't have the ECU yet you should get it, they really give your car some boost, and their not that expensive neither, this one is only $750." He said smiling.

"Alright I'll get one. Thanks for the advice" I said smiling.

"No problem friends of my friends are my friends too. Oh and by the way there is a race starting in an hour, not that great competition some of the newer people around here decided to have a race, you should race too"

"Alright I will thanks again" I smiled, he nodded and went out.

I walked to the cashier and paid for my stuff and went to my car to install it. I used to messing around with my car engine so fitting N2O and ECU wasn't that hard. It took me less than 45 minutes, so I decided to go to that race Humphrey was talking about.

**A/N well guys here's another chapter of Underground Street Racing, i hope you enjoyed.** **Nothing really to say so Street Wolf out**


	4. Chapter 4 - First Race

Chapter 4 – First Race

I drove back to the front of the street and saw a crowd already forming; I saw two other vehicles rolling up onto what appeared to be the start line, a Ford Focus, and Mazda MX-5 Miata both slightly modified

I drove to the right of Mazda and parked my car everyone looking at me and grinning and the guy in Miata laughing saying "Why don't you call a taxi you'll get to the finish line faster than in this". I just looked away and saw a a nicely modified, black Volkswagen Golf Mark V with Mantis body kit, a Reaper spoiler, BBS Rims, Tim Shaffer vinyl and dark tinted window (A/N Vinyl from NFS U2).

As he pulled next to me he lowered his window and I saw Humphrey in the driver seat, he turned his head to me and said "I thought I'll give you a bit of challenge, to not make it so easy for you" he smiled.

I smiled and said "Alright, I'll win anyway" I chuckled and got my on-board computer and set the course of the race, a simple lap around the avenue.

We all revved our engines as a she-wolf stepped in front of our cars, pointing her paws at our cars signalling to get ready, I kept revving my engine as she raised her paws in the air, I put my car into first, still revving my engine, keeping my left foot on the brake.

Moments later she quickly let her paws fall signalling the start of the race.

Split second later I slammed my right foot on the accelerator and lifted my left foot of the brakes rather quickly accelerating to 40 MPH shifting up into second gear, I managed to pass the other drivers put Humphrey was way ahead off, "Shit, he's fast".

I saw him enter into the first right corner and I followed him through starting on the outside and ending on the inside, it's technique I learned and realised it saves you valuable seconds.

As I exited the corner I managed to line myself up with Humphrey and drag behind him.

I saw next corner coming up, and I saw there was a path going between a building and a little park creating a perfect shortcut.

I saw Humphrey brake hard as I slowed down a little bit and took the shortcut making me go into first place and Humphrey being around 2 seconds behind me. I chuckled to myself as I shifted into third gear going over 70 MPH now, slowing down as I went into left bend and braking as I entered a sharp right as I exited the bend.

I slammed the accelerator once again and looked in my rear-view mirror and saw Mazda coming to my right, "Oh no you don't" I said to myself as I turned my steering wheel to the right thus turning my car to the right as I blocked his attempt to overtake me and quickly straightening my car out.

As I turned into a long right bend he went on inside as I went on the middle and he overtook me, but he didn't stay first for long, as we exited the corner I had greater speed than him and quickly overtook him before going into a sharp left.

I looked in the rear-view mirror again and I could see Humphrey coming up fast behind me. The road in front of me was straight so I decided to use my N2O.

As soon as I pressed than button I could feel my car getting a sudden boost in speed, and man did I love that feeling? I could feel the adrenaline rising. As I looked into the rear-view mirror and saw Humphrey still gaining, I guess he used his Nitrous as well.

I saw the next corner coming up and I was going a bit too fast and Humphrey still gaining, I decided to engine brake this corner, so as I was entering the I shifted down to third, not putting my foot on the brakes, on the entrance to the corner slowing down to 60 MPH, then in the middle shifted back up to fourth quickly gaining that speed I lost.

I looked back into rear-view mirror and saw that Humphrey was getting further away. I looked on my computer screen and saw an S bend coming up.

So I accelerated to 75 MPH and quickly pulling the handbrake and letting it go sending my car into over steer, I drifted through the first bend straightening my car out and putting it into second drift straight after keeping the car under control.

AS I exited the S bend I could see the finish line and accelerated towards it.

As I crossed the finish line the crowd roared and clapped, I bet they didn't expect me to finish first.

**(A/N hi and thanks guys for reading the fourth chapter of Underground Street Racing I hope you enjoyed reading. I decided to put some NFSU and NFSU2 stuff into it so there you go NFSU 1 & 2 body parts and NFSU2 track the Resort Loop, i know it isn't NFSU but i don't have it installed so yeah, that's it really, until next time, Street Wolf out)**


	5. Chapter 5 - First Victory

Chapter 5 - First Victory

As I crossed the line the crowd cheered and clapped as I came to a halt. Humphrey crossing the finish line 2 seconds later with the other 2 driving 3 seconds behind Humphrey, as he parked his car next to mine, he lowered his window and turned his head to me saying "That was some fine driving out there, you deserved to win, here's your prize" he chucked me $1000 through the window.

"Thanks, you drove well yourself, I had hard time getting you off of my tail" I said chuckling.

He smiled and said "Well that still wasn't enough to beat you, I'll see you later" and with that Humphrey drove off and I smiled to myself.

I got out of the car just to get swarmed by a crowd and the 2 other drivers, driving up to me.

The driver of Mazda lowered his window and said "You got lucky this time, but next time you won't be so lucky" I smiled and said "Maybe you should learn to drive" as I said that the crowd "OOOHHH", I could see him getting angry by the look on his face as he turned his ahead and drove off quickly.

I then saw Samantha coming up to me smiling "Congrats on winning, that was some driving out there."

"Thanks"

Then Samantha got out some money and gave it to me, "Here's your prize pool, $4000, you should spend it on your car, it really needs some modifying, people here won't respect you unless you have a good looking car"

I nodded and said "Thanks for the advice, but do you know why Humphrey gave me extra $1000 if his money was here?"

She just smiled and said "He did? Well then you earned his respect as a driver, he's one of the best around here"

I smiled and said "Well, then I am looking forward to the next race"

I said as I got into my car driving home and thinking 'What should I get for my car'.

**A/N hi guys and thank you for reading another chapter of USR hope you enjoyed it please review so i know you guys enjoy or not enjoy so i know what you guys think, i can't read your thoughts so a review or PM would be nice. That's all from me, see you guys next time Street Wolf out**


	6. Chapter 6 - Unique Parts

Chapter 6 – Unique Parts

I got home at about two in the morning, it wasn't that big house only two bedroom for me and any guest that would come by, I was only in Olympia for a week and the only guest was my friend Samantha. I went to my bedroom and went straight to sleep.

I woke up 10 hours later, got dressed, ate breakfast and really that was it in the morning, Samantha told me that the street racing only happens at night so all I did was some work on my car and thinking what should I get for my car.

As I was tinkering with the engine mainly the Nitrous system and the ECU, I heard a car pulling up in front of and saw Samantha walking into the garage.

"Working on your car I see." she asked smiling.

"Yeah just tinkering with the parts I bought yesterday, and I was thinking what should I get for my car from that customizing are you call it" I replied smiling too.

"Nah, that stuff is weak, anybody can buy that crap. Trust me you don't want that stuff" she said smiling.

"Then what should I get?" I asked confused now.

"I got what you need. Get real there are some parts you can't buy only I can make that happen, and since you're my friend I'll make It happen" she said.

"Alright well how can I get that from you?"

"Get in your car and race me to downtown area. If you beat me I'll get you some parts." She said.

"Alright then, challenge accepted." I said chuckling as I got into my car, started it and drove it next to Samantha's car.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready"

"3. . . 2. . . 1. . . Go!" she shouted.

I quickly put my car into gear and slammed accelerator pedal, quickly gaining speed as I raced down the road, surprisingly keeping up with Samantha, I guess all that tinkering paid off.

*Time Skip till after the race*

I managed to beat her to the downtown area by just a fraction of a second.

"Woahoooo!" I shouted.

"Ok, ok, you won, follow me." She said smiling.

I followed her to the back alley of a street and at the end of a valley I saw a shop with bodyworks, paint job, and specialist.

"Whoa" I said, as Samantha chuckled.

We parked in front of the shop and got out of our cars, We walked into the shop and looked around.

"People never come here as this shop only really exports it's stuff to other cities, as they get more money." She said.

"Then how come you can buy stuff from here?" I asked, curious.

"I got a friend working here as a manager and she lets me get some stuff"

I nodded, and saw a brown wolf coming towards us.

"Samantha, it's good to see you again." She said.

"You too Sweets"

"So who is this dude right here"

"He's my friend, Chris, he just flew here a week ago"

"Ahh, so are you two . . . you know . . . dating"

We both blushed and Samantha said "What, no, no, he's just a friend anyway I got my eyes on someone else"

I sighed at this as I got my eyes on someone else too, a tan wolf with those beautiful green eyes, I got lost in my thought.

"So what brings you here?"

"Actually I was hoping you could let my friend here . . . who appears to be in his own world again, get some parts from here" she said chuckling.

"Of course anything for a friend" she said chuckling too.

"Thanks, I'll try and repay you"

"You don't have too, anyway I got to get to work, I'll see you around, Bye" she said walking off.

"Bye" Samantha replied and nudged me, waking me up from my world.

"Huh, what," I said as I woke up from my daydream.

"You went back into fantasy. Anyway get anything you like from here I'll wait outside" she said smiling.

I nodded and looked around the shop, and saw all kinds off cool stuff not very cheap neither, but I didn't let that bother me. I must've been looking around for quite a bit because Samantha walked in and said "Picked something out yet"

"Yeah, just going to pay for all this" I said, I picked out, Formula hood, a Set of 19' Enkei Silverstar, Blast Body kit (front and rear bumper and side skirt) and Lynx spoiler, I went to order those parts at the till, and paid $3,500 for all of those parts.

"The parts will arrive within couple of hours to your home probably before 7 even."

"Thanks Sweets, I'll see you around, bye"

"Yeah, Bye"

I must've taken my time as I saw Samantha sleeping in her car, I decided to play a little prank on her as I sneaked near her car trying to scare her.

I was about 30 centimeters away from the door as I jumped shouted and shook her, she must've been pretty scared, because she jumped from her seat and hit her head on the roof of the car. I dropped on the floor laughing, as she massaged her head where she hit herself.

"What the hell?"

"I'm sorry, I just saw you sleeping in your car and I couldn't help myself" I kept laughing.

She just rolled her eyes and said "Asshole, better get going before the parts arrive." She said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Yeah you're right, I'll race you there I bet I can beat you again" I said walking to my car.

As I sat in my car and turned my on board computer on.

"Alright you're on" she said as she drove off not waiting for.

"Hey not fair!" I shouted as I started my car and put it into gear

"Better get moving or you won't stand a chance" she said through the radio.

And with that I slammed the accelerator and tried to catch up to her.


	7. Chapter 7 - Part's Arrive

**_Chapter 7 - _**

We raced our way home Samantha wining by just an inch, I could hear her laughing to herself.

"Alright you won, only because you cheated" I said smiling as I got out of my car.

Samantha got out of her car chuckling "I did not cheat! You were just too slow"

I just rolled my eyes and went into my house.

"Alright I'll see ya tonight bye." She said getting back into her car.

"Yeah, see ya later"

I went into living room and decided to watch something on TV while I wait for the parts to arrive

*Time skip 5 hours*

I just finished watching Fast and Furious 6 on TV when the doorbell rang, I went to open the door and Sweets was standing in the door.

"Hi, you're parts are here, just sign here and you can take them"

"Alright, thanks"

After I signed the papers I went and saw boxes outside of my garage, I opened one and saw Lynx spoiler inside which made me smile, "Sweet" I said to myself as I opened my garage door, moved the boxes inside and started to put them on my car, first I decided to put on what I thought would be the hardest which was the body kit, to be fair it wasn't that hard it only took me 45 minutes, and the car already looked much better, next were the rims that took me 30 minutes, then the hood and spoiler which took me 60 minutes together, I also repainted the car Black, put a vinyl of a black dragon with purple flame, ( A/N Art 6 i believe from NFS Underground 2), also put in some bass speakers in the back that i had bought earlier.

I stood away from the car admiring it from a good angle, I smiled to myself, as the hard work paid off, the car looked amazing now all it needed was some paint and it would look amazing, but I would leave it until next time. I looked at the clock and it was 21:15 so I decided to take a quick shower and change my clothes as I was a bit dirty after all that work.

I finished cleaning myself, changed my clothes and ate a quick snack by the time I was done it was 22:00 so without any time to lose I went to my car hopped in, started my engine revving it a little, and driving to the spot where the races happen.

**A/N hi guys and thank for reading another chapter of USR, i know it's a bit short but i got animation to do for school project so don't expect a chapter everyday this week, i don't have anything else to say apart from make sure to review this story tell me weather i am doing good or bad job, that would be it so until next time bye, Street Wolf out.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Garth

Chapter 8 – Garth

It only took me 20 minutes to arrive at the meeting place and already I could see as many cars as last night.

As I was about to enter, I took out my IPod and plugged it into car's stereo, I played song Two-Lane Blacktop by Rob Zombies, as I drove in everyone looked at my car and appeared to be in shock, I could've make out the words "Whoa" from most people some even taking pictures, thank god this car had tinted windows when I bought it.

I parked next to Samantha and Humphrey's car and got out, both of them walked towards me, Samantha not really interested in my car, acting like she seen better.

Humphrey on the other hand was in awe, I guess he really liked it.

"I guess all that hard work and money spent paid off" I said getting out of the car chuckling a bit.

"Holy shit! This car looks amazing! Where did you get these parts from?" he said in awe.

"Let's just say I have few contacts that allowed me to get them" I said winking at Samantha, She chuckled and winked back.

"I hope you could get me some of those parts, you know as a friend" he said.

I laughed a bit and said "I'll talk to my secret contacts" I said laughing a bit.

"Well the races start in a bit. I got you in to first race, lap around the highway, then a drag race. I hope you're up to it." She said smiling.

I chuckled a bit and said "Of course I am, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. You racing today Humphrey?" I asked him.

"Yeah drift then drag race probably against you. You won't beat me this time" he said

I laughed and said "We'll see, anyway I think my race is about to begin, later"

"Yeah later" he replied as I got into my car closing the door and driving up to the start line, as I arrived everyone looked at me and cheered which made me chuckle, I looked to my right and saw the same guy I beat last night.

"You! You won't be so lucky this time! I'll own your face!" he said in a furry.

"That depends weather you got some skills now. And how the hell did you even get a driver's license. Probably a fluke." I said chuckling I revved my engine, as a she-wolf went to start the race.

*Time just before the end of the race*

I drove through the finish line first again and few seconds later my competition arrived as I was just sitting in my car chilling waiting for my prize money.

I could see the guy in Mazda pull up next to with anger on his face.

"Don't say a word I had just about enough of you." He said anger in his voice.

"You know, I heard driving lessons are half price now" I said laughing as he just looked away and drove away as quickly as possible.

Samantha came up to me and handed me $4000 from my win which made me smile "Nice driving, here's your win".

"Thanks, By the way when's the drag race starting" I asked.

"It starts in about hours and a half, which reminds you should head over to the performance shop just 10 minute drive from here north, there's someone that would like to speak to you" she said as she was walking off.

"Wait who wants to see me and why" I asked curious and confused.

"Oh he's the best mechanic around here and I guess he saw you driving and probably will give you some performance upgrade. That is if you pass the challenge" she said as she got into her car and drove off.

"Wait what is this cha ah-never mind, I guess I have to find out myself" I said as I got into my car and drove north as Samantha told me.

I drove for about 10 minutes before I came across a garage called Extreme Performance. I drove in and saw a muscular brown wolf with green eyes with a blowtorch working on a car.

"erm. . . Hello" I said unsure.

The wolf stopped what he was doing and looked at me saying "Ah, about time you show up, Chris right" he asked.

I nodded and said "Yeah, and you are?"

"Garth, the master mechanic around here." He said smirking.

"So, Garth why did you want to see me"

He chuckled and walked into a garage pointing at many performance parts around his garage and cars.

"Beautiful ain't it? I gave other people the edge, and they blew it. You think you're better" he said and I nodded "Prove it and maybe I'll help you out"

I nodded and said "So what do I have to do to prove myself"

He chuckled and said "The fastest lap around downtown area was 2 minutes and 34 seconds, do a lap around downtown and if you beat it then I'll help you out, if you don't then I know it was all a waste of time"

I nodded and said "Simple enough lap around downtown. Ok I accept the challenge"

He chuckled and said " I'll just quickly put a GPS target in your car, just to make sure you won't cheat, happened before"

"Ok fair enough, I'll bring my car in" and with that I left and went to get my ride ready.

**A/N Thanks guys for reading Chapter 8 of the USR as i slowly incorporate original Alpha and Omega Characters into this story, so there you go Garth, I bet you didn't expect him to be TJ in this story, anyway i had lot's of free time today as my partner for school project said he couldn't be bothered today so i managed to make a longer chapter, enough from and my life, there's nothing else to say apart from make sure to review and thats it bye guys, Street Wolf out.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Time Trial

Chapter 9 – Time Trail

**A/N for this chapter you might want to search a song on youtube named Need For Speed by Saxon and keep it paused at the beginning**

After Garth finished fitting my car with GPS I rolled out in front of the garage as Garth came out.

"Alright you ready kid?" I nodded and gave him thumbs up.

"Good. Ok, 3. . . 2 . . . 1 . . . Go!"

I pressed my foot on the accelerator and shifted into first gear quickly accelerating to 55 MPH before changing to second gear, the route was pretty simple there was really only one sharp corner, I was going 80 MPH before changing into third as I saw a long left bend, no need to brake so instead I accelerated up to 100 MPH going into fourth gear, my foot still firmly on the accelerator as I weaved in and out of the traffic going through the left bend. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster as I went faster and faster, I decided to put some music on, so I tapped on the radio and Need For Speed by Saxon cameon**(A/N play the song now)** I smiled to myself as I shifted into fifth gear now going over 150 MPH I chuckled to myself as I sang along to the song "faster and faster".

I saw a tight right corner coming up, I waited until I was 30 meters from the corner as I put my foot on the brake, slowing down to about 75 MPH lifting my foot off the brake and lightly on the accelerator to keep the speed steady.

I was about halfway when I saw two cars coming towards me no way to pass them unless going off-road for a bit, so turned my wheel to the left going off road, then as I turned my wheel to the right hitting the handbrake sending the back into oversteer as I pressed my foot on the accelerator and drifted around the cars millimeters from hitting the car on the left "Waahooo" I screamed as I enjoyed the sudden rush off the adrenaline, I drifted the rest of the corner, as I straightened the car out n the exit of the corner. I looked at the GPS and I saw that i was about the third way to finish line and already 1 minute on the timer.

"Shit, I need to hurry up"

I changed the gear up into fourth as I quickly sped my way through the corners that were up snaking around left and right 2 of these and hit another straight so I hit the nitrous booster.

I was sent into my seat as the car quickly accelerated up to 175 MPH, it was the fastest I ever went in this car, and I loved the feeling of going that fast I went quickly through a left turn slowing down to 170 MPH I saw another corner coming up, so I shifted the gear down into fifth slowing down 150 MPH as I quickly took the corner oversteering a bit at the exit, I quickly accelerated and took a right bend.

I looked at the timer and it said 1 minute 55 seconds.

"Damn only 35 seconds left" I said to myself as I took a left bend and accelerated through the right bend.

I saw a round about coming ahead.

"Shit" I said to myself, I looked at the timer and saw that I only had 27 seconds left.

So I decided to accelerate up to 165 MPH, I was coming closer and closer to the corner waiting for the right moment as I was about 35 meters for the corner then hit the brakes and the handbrake slowing down into a fast drift through the tight right turn going 90 MPH. I tried to keep my car under control, but I felt the back starting to lose grip, I felt the back hit the fence as I was exiting the corner into a final straight, I sighed to myself as I saw the finish line and only 15 seconds to go so I shifted into fourth gear and sped down the road like I was being chased by the every police department in the country. i looked at the timer and it was falling below 10 seconds now.

I could see Garth standing there with a stopwatch. 7 seconds.

"Come on, Come on" I said to myself as I was about to cross the line.

As I crossed the line, I was relieved I stopped the clock and I read 2 minutes and 32 seconds.

"Fuck Yeah! I did it, Woooh!" I said as I could hear my heart pumping faster than it ever had, I could still feel the adrenaline but it was slowly going away, I turned my car around and drove up to Garth, he was smiling so I thought that was a good sign.

"Well! I didn't think I'd have to actually give you a part! You showed me you deserve it, and I've got upgrades for you, but once you install them, keep in mind, who's making you win_._ So take one and get out!" he said and chuckled, I nodded still panting.

I looked around and saw a nice twin turbo that would go perfectly into my car, I went to my car with the Turbo and installed it in my engine it only took me 45 minutes, as I was about to leave I went to thank Garth.

"Thanks Garth, I guess I'll be seeing you later"

"Yeah, I guess, but remember win and I'll give you an engine upgrade. Make me look bad by losing, I'm going to smack you upside the head." He said laughing a little.

I chuckled and said "No problem, I don't plan on losing anytime soon" I said going to my car starting my, listening for the Turbo and when the sound came, it was like music to my ears, I went out of the garage and went back to the group to test out this turbo in a race.

**A/N Hi guys and thanks for reading for what in my opinion is the most thrilling chapter yet and stay tuned in for the next one and the rest as for the rest of the original Alpha and Omega characters go, I have plans for them, I'm not saying anything apart from one thing UG2 I'll leave you lot to figure this one out, and make sure to review the story. That's all from me, bye, Street Wolf out.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Eddie

Chapter 10 – Eddie

**A/N go on Youtube and search song To Hell We Ride by Lost Prophets keep it paused at the beginning and dont play it until the song is being mentioned**

I was heading back for the drag race, it was mainly between me and Humphrey, and hopefully that guy from his MX-5 won't be there, he kind of starts to piss me off.

It only took me 10 minutes to get back to the spot where we meet, just in time for a race, I saw Samantha walking up to me, not looking too happy.

"Finally! Where have you been, I thought you wouldn't of comeback" she asked irritated.

"I just had to do lap around north part of the city to set a new record and Garth gave me one of his parts" I said revving the engines, making the turbo whine.

"Ok. Well you're just in time for the race to start, head over to the main avenue. It's a quarter mile straight" she said walking away.

"Alright thanks" I replied driving up to the avenue just around the corner and I saw Humphrey's Golf already on the start line and, guess who, the same MX-5 I've beaten twice now.

"Oh, for fuck sake, why do I have to race him again" I said to myself quite pissed off, but smiled at the fact that I'll beat him for the third time again, and it gave me chance to try out the twin turbo's in a race.

"Oh my fucking god, not you again, just don't say a fucking thing" the guy in MX-5 said rolling his windows, I just laughed a bit.

I turned my head to my left to see Humphrey laughing as well.

"Ready to be beaten again" I said revving my engine.

"Not today, I just upgraded my car, it's faster now than at your first race" he said chuckling.

"Oh we'll see. . . we'll see indeed" I said the last part to myself as a she wolf walked in front of cars to start the race.

She raised her paws I went to my radio and turned it on and song To Hell We Ride by Lost Prophets came on and the beginning riff came on.

As soon as the other guitars joined in the she wolf, let her hands fall and crouched signalling the beginning of the race.

I quickly shifted into first hearing that turbo under my hood and I could already see the effects it had on my performance as in around 3 seconds I was already doing 60 MPH shifting into seconds gear and quickly accelerating up 100 MPH in the next 3 seconds.

"Holy hell, this thing is fast" I said to myself chuckling as I shifted into fourth gear going 135 MPH, I could already see the finish line, as I sped down the crossing the line a bit later.

As I came to a halt I could see the crowd cheering. As I looked at the finish line I could see Humphrey just finishing the race and MX-5 crossing the line as it sped away not even stopping just getting out of here, I chuckled at this as I got out of the car, Samantha came up to me handing me the cash.

"Nice going, your starting to build some rep around here, just make sure to keep winning and you'll be able to take on Eddie" she said smiling.

"Thanks" I said as I saw Humphrey walking up to me.

"What kind of steroids is your car on?!" he said laughing.

"Oh you know, just twin turbo's I got from Garth" I said laughing at his remark.

"Well, I guess I have to work on my car to get it on your standards, nice work and keep it up, well I'll be going there's nothing more to see here, later" he said.

"Thanks, and see ya later" I said back, and thought of doing the same as I got into my car driving to my house.

I was driving for about 5 minutes when I saw an Orange Skyline, a Toyota Celica, Acura RSX and a Mitsubishi Lancer ES pull up in front me causing me to stop.

I saw them all getting out, and I recognized the guy from Skyline to be Eddie so I got out. I walked up to him when he said

"Spotlight's on you kid. Pretty dope considering you've got some skills, no crew and, you look like a dork, is that supposed to impress me"

I got pretty mad at him so I said/

"You better watch who you call a dork, and I have enough skill to take you on." I responded.

"You think you can beat me" he responded laughing

"I don't think, I know I can beat you" I said irritated.

"First you gotta beat my boys, they're the best apart from me of course" he said as 3 guys went and stood behind him.

"Fine, I'll beat you're guys, and then it's you and" I responded.

"I ain't racing this guy, he ain't got the rep to face us. I'm gonna look like I pick easy drivers" one of Eastsiders said.

"Yeah, first get some rep then you can take us on" Eddie said walking to his car and driving off.

"Oh, that won't be a problem" I said to myself as I got into my car and drove home.

**A/N thanks guys for reading tenth chapter of USR, nothing much to update except i practically finished my school work so I'll be able to spend some more time writing the chapters, nothing else interesting going on, make sure to review the story , that always helps, and that's it so bye guys, Street Wolf out.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Number 7

Chapter 11 – Number 7

**A/N go on YouTube and get a song "Two-Lane Blacktop" by Rob Zombie and keep it paused until it is being mentioned.**

*Time skip 1 week*

After a week of racing I managed to get into top 10 drivers ,I managed to win most of my races losing one or two to Humphrey who managed to get himself Subaru Impreza 2.5 RS, very nice car and very fast, nearly as fast as my Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX I managed to get myself, I traded in my Civic and got a nice discount on this little beast, I kept everything the same like the vinyl spoiler, hood etc.

Me and Humphrey became best-friends and decided to make a team called the "The Dark Dragons" from the black dragon I had as a vinyl on my car.

It was now 5 days since I last saw Eddie, but I have noticed a yellow Celica near me whenever I am in a sprint race, I can only guess it's one of Eddie's crew members.

Speaking of sprint I have to get to one now, so I hop into my car and drive to the start line.

As I drive up there I see Humphrey's Subaru already there, and that same Celica I've been seeing every time I'm racing in sprint, so I drive up next to it and I see Samantha walk up to me.

"Glad you could make it, now your bet please" She says as I give her $2500.

"Listen that guy right there is Chad one of Eastsiders he's number 7 spot on the top 10, if you win you get that spot." She says

"Got it, this should be easy" I say the last part to myself as I look over to him, as he turns his head to face me.

"Hey yo small time; was sup, name's Chad. And I'm itchin' to blow you off the Sprint course. You challengin' my Sprint skills, I be takin' all your bills, y'know what I'm sayin'?" he said.

"Yeah, if you drive half as good as you talk then maybe you'll beat me, but until then I'm taking the bills and the number 7 spot" I replied.

"No way you're gonna beat me, I'm the best in sprint. . ." I got tired of his talking so I just closed the window and all I heard was muffling, and I decided to turn the radio on just as a she-wolf stood in front of cars ready to start the race, she lifted her hands, the "get ready signal" I turned my radio on and the song Two-Lane Blacktop by Rob Zombies went on.

As soon as the she-wolf let her hands fall, I shifted into first and pressed the accelerator and quickly accelerated shifting into second gear seconds later, going 60 MPH easily outrunning Humphrey and the dude from Mazda who managed to get himself a Nissan Sentra somehow, so his name now is the guy from Sentra, but the guy in Celica managed to stay with me.

I shifted into third gear going 110 MPH before shifting into fourth, and that Celica still stayed with me.

"Well you're a little challenge. Finally" I said to myself as I liked to be tested.

I saw a small "S" bend, nothing difficult so I accelerated into 120 MPH hitting the Apex on all 3 corners and the back on the straight, I looked to my left and saw the Celica a little behind me.

We were now on a highway and I saw some major road expansion works going on either side of the and the road split into two, I took the left and saw the Celica take the right as we drove in and out of the traffic, near-missing some of them, after a minute, the road joined again and the Celica was still next to me as we went through a long left turn, the a sharp right turn.

Aw we went through the turn, we both sided through it, but his car managed to get grip faster than me so was able to pull out of the drift faster than me, which costed me the lead.

I was now behind him as we drove through a right bend and a left bend and I managed to get a bit closer to him my front left wheel in line with his back right wheel, I saw a tight right turn and I smiled to myself as I had the advantage as I was on the outside.

I broke before him so I could get into corner faster than him and accelerate before him, ending on the inside and him going through the corner on the outside.

I accelerated as soon as I was about to touch the wall going 55 MPH and by the time I was out of the corner I was going at 80 MPH and managed to get back my lead, not by much tough as he was right beside me, we went through another long left corner, still being side by side

As we exited the corner I looked at the Screen in my car and saw that the finish line was less than 500m. I decided to step on it, I guess the Chad decided to do the same, as I could see him rocket past me and blue flame from his exhaust.

"Too early mate" I said as I hit my Nitrous Booster instantly getting to 180 MPH, easily passing him as I could see the finish line getting closer and closer, I looked in the mirror and saw something I did not expect, I saw Humphrey's Subaru getting closer and closer.

"Oh no you don't" I said as I went and pressed the button for the spare nitrous booster I hit and it gave me a short but powerful burst of speed I was going 200 MPH when I crossed the finish line in first place claiming the Number 7 spot in top 10.

"Hell yeah, I did" I said to myself as I came to a stop just to be swarmed by the crowd.

**A/N hi guys and thanks for reading the latest and probably the best chapter yet, in my opinion anyway, of URS, which i might turn into animation after i am done with current project (All i'm going to say is it is going to be A&O based on one of the stories that is all you are getting from me until we get into animating stage) that is all i have to say, Make sure to review this story as that always helps, and until next time, Street Wolf out**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Past

Chapter 12 – The Past

As I got out of the car I was instantly swarmed by the crowd cheering and shouting, I saw Humphrey drive up to me, parking his Subaru next to my Mitsubishi.

"Nice one, I nearly had you towards the end" he said smiling.

"Yeah, but nearly is not enough" I said chuckling.

I saw Chad's Celica drive towards me I could hear him saying

"Shut down by a fool? Yo, how weak is that? I was beat by a small time soapbox! I can't freakin' believe it! That's so outta control!"I just laughed to myself as I saw Samantha walk up to me.

"Great job. Here's your cash and number 7 spot. People are actually saying that you can beat Eddie, keep up the good work" she said.

"Thanks, but it will be dome time before he'll race me, and stops thinking of me as a small-time" I said walking towards my car getting in, driving a bit away then stopping and looking at my on board computer.

I clicked on top 10 ranking and saw my name in Number 7 spot, which made me smile, I then looked at the top of the table and saw Eddie in Number 1 spot

"You're not staying there for long" I said to myself as I went through the Table seeing which of these people were actually from Eastside, I noticed that Garnet was in number 4 spot, and Todd was in number 5 spot.

"Next stop, number 5" I said to myself as I drove home, when I got home I saw text from Humphrey saying,

_"Hey, I just heard that Todd wants to challenge you for number 5 in the upcoming drag race." _I was rather surprised for mainly two reasons, one: I didn't think they would challenge me as I remember them saying 'we don't race against easy-pickings' and two I wasn't even in number 6 spot and be challenged to number 5 already. But I just thought that this would save me trouble of getting to number 6.

_"When is the race I" _

_"In 2 hours, so you better get here quick"_

_"But I just got home"_

_"Weeelll, sucks to be you" _

_"For fuck sake, fine I'll be there in an hour" _I was kinda annoyed I just got home an though of getting some rest before tomorrow as it was 23:30, but I couldn't let a chance like that pass by so I decided to get some sleep before I gotta go and race for Number 5 spot, so I went to my room and went to sleep.

-In Chris's dream-

I was about to win the race, so I shifted into last gear as I sped away from, the 3 cars, but the all the heel broke lose, I saw cops jump out from the corner of the building with some kind of EMP gun chocking the 3 cars behind me.

I saw everyone panicking as more and more cops swarmed the streets arresting anyone they could lay there hands-on, I saw Nikki standing there with the red bag, as I was drving up to her someone knocked her down, I thought they were trying to protect her but then he got up and run away. I drove up to her.

"Nikki get in quick" I shouted to her, she managed to throw the bag with money in to my car but before she could get in she was grabbed by one of the Swat guy's and pulled away

"Noooo!" I shouted as she was pulled away.

I woke up from the nightmare panting and sweating a bit.

"I wish I could forget that night" I said to myself still panting a bit.

**A/N hi Guys and thanks for reading another Chapter of URS i hope you enjoyed, i decided to let you know to what NFS i am going to write it so I'll let you guess from which NFS that flashback was from, also the OC Desmond Garnett is not my OC it belongs to SouLs KilleRs, and i decided to Accept OC's into my story so if you want to have your OC featured in my story then PM (limited OC's Accepted), that is it for now, make sure to Review the story and see ya later, Street Wolf out.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Top 5

Chapter 13 – Top 5

**A/N Go on Youtube and get a song BT by Kimosabe and pause at 1:04**

I looked at the clock and it said 01:00.

"Damn, I need to hurry up, if I want that number 5 spot" I said to myself as I took a quick 5 minute shower, got dressed and went from my house towards my car. I got in and quickly drove towards the drag race start line, which took me 15 minutes to arrive, I looked at the clock and it said 1:30.

"Phew, just in time" I said relieved as I arrived at the start line, I saw Humphrey walk up to my car.

"Glad you could, we thought you forfeited" he said chuckling.

"Me?! Forfeit?! Never, Overslept that's all" I said smiling, I saw Samantha walk up to my car.

"Well, well look who decided to show" she said smiling

"Hey I overslept, I was pretty tired" I said laughing.

"Alright, Alright, $5000 please" she said

"Daaammn, we're getting expensive aren't we?" I said as I handed her the money.

"Well what do you expect. Top 5 is where you race for the big money" she said as she walked away, I looked to my left to see's Toad's Mitsubishi Lancer.

"Ya looking to race, ya got it! I'll beat ya quick!"

"What you got under the hood?"

"You know what? You'd better not take a look under my hood. I don't wanna scare ya too much before we race!"

"I could say the same and mean in it" I replied with a smirk and turned my head towards the course, as Samantha came out to start the as she lifted her paws up signalling to us to get ready, I went and turned the radio on and the song BT by Kimosabe midway through came on, as soon as the base dropped Samantha signaled "Go" as we shifted into first gear both us accelerating quickly.

We both were going around 60 MPH before i shifted into second and the couple seconds later into third gear now going 120 MPH I saw Todd use nitrous as I did the same, I must've had better shifts as I heard his engine over-rev as he shifted into fourth and fifth, which gave me the opportunity to overtake him as I shifted into sixth gear now going over 180 MPH I could see the finish line getting closer and closer.

I looked in the mirror and saw Todd quite a way which made me laugh, as I crossed the finish line, I laughed even harder, as I was now the number 5.

As I came to a stop, I was swarmed by the crowd, cheering and shouting, as I got out of the car I received a pat on the back from Humphrey

"Nicely done man" he said.

"Thanks" I replied as I saw Samantha walk up to me with my prize money

"Congratulation, you're now number 5, now you're step closer to ruling the streets, but to do that you can't only be Number 1 in one leaderboard" she said

"What do you mean?" I said utterly confused

"Well the top 10 leader board, Top 5 to be precise is split up into sections, Drag, Circuit, Sprint and Drift, each category having its own leader, Todd is at the top in Drag racing, Chad is at the top of Sprint , Desmond is at the top in circuit race and dirt is at the top of Drift, You have to defeat them to get to Eddie" she said

"Wait if Eddie isn't at the top of everything, then how comes he is the number one?" I said now even more confused.

"That no-one knows, I guess he proved himself somehow" she said.

"Well okay, I'm gonna go home I am tired as hell" I said as I got into to my car closing the scissor doors leaving the window open.

"Okay, see ya later" she said.

"Yeah see ya later, Later Humphrey" I said

"Yeah later mate" he said as I drove home which took me 10 minutes, by the time I went to the front door I was so tired that I couldn't even open the door.

"Oh come on" I groaned as I managed to open the door and went to my room collapsing on the bed instantly falling asleep.

**A/N hi guys and thanks for reading Chapter 13 of URS i hope you enjoyed it nothing to report on my daily life, so make sure to review as that helps and that's it thanks again and see yea later Street Wolf out.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Friends Are Easy To Find

Chapter 14 – Friends Are Easy To Find, Even Easier To Lose

** A/N yeah, yeah long name deal with it, go on you tube and get two songs, The Only by Static-X and Buried Alive by Avenged Sevenfold both pausesd at the start, enjoy the chapter.**

I woke up from what seemed like ages, probably the longest sleep I ever got, I looked at the clock and it read 17:34.

"Damn, I really slept in today, thank god races start late at night" I said to myself as I went to take a quick 10 minute shower before changing into some fresh clothes, White T-shirt, black trousers and a leather jacket and some sunglasses.

"Looking cooool" I said into mirror striking a pose before going down to get something to eat, I looked in the fridge and noticed some leftover pizza, I take it out along with a can of soft drink and putting the pizza into the microwave to heat it up.

While I wait for the pizza to be ready I go decided to check the weather see what kind of tires I should put on today.

"Always plan ahead" I said to myself as I turned the TV on the weather channel and saw that it was going to rain in the evening.

"Rain tires it is then" right on cue the microwave beeped meaning my pizza was ready.

"After my, dinner-breakfast" I chuckled at my own statement as I went to get my pizza and a can of soft drink, and went to watch TV while I eat, I went and put on a movie Redline.

I watched it for 45 minutes before looking at the clock.

"18:35. Better go and change those tires, looks the rain is coming in now" I said looking out the window at the dark crowds that where approacging.

"Shouldn't rain for another half hour" I said to myself as I went into the garage to change the tires.

After 30 minutes of tire changing I decided to continue watching Redline before I head out.

I finished watching the movie 45 minutes later and the time was 19:45 and it was already pretty dark outside.

"Might as well go now, got nothing better to do" I said as I went to garage and hopped into my Mitsubishi and drove to the meeting spot.

I arrived 10 minutes later and saw that there were quite a few people around, I saw Samantha, Humphrey and Eddie and his posse, I went and parked next to Humphrey and Samantha.

"Heyy look who's here early" said Humphrey

"Yeah had nothing else better to do, so I thought might come in earlier" I said as I saw Eddie come over to us with his crew.

"What do you want?!" I said quite angry.

"If you shot at me then you got to prove it" he said in a rather calm voice but raising it quite a bit.

"Yeah, what do you want me to prove?!" I replied getting more and more infuriated.

"Prove yourself by racing up against some tougher competition." He replied

"Like?"

"Why don't you race Samantha to prove yourself?" he said in a calm voice

I paused for a moment, thinking about, I could tell Samantha wanted to say something but I beat her to it.

"I'll do it. I'll race Samantha." I said rather confidently

"WHAT?! I trusted you and now you want to take me on?! Well, see you at the street. Punk!" she said as she got into her car driving of to the start line, I was about to get into my car when Humphrey stopped me.

"Dude, do you think it was the right thing to do?" he asked with a serious face.

"I think it is, it's only a race after all" I said as I drove off and followed Samantha, but as I got on the start line next to her I was beginning to have my doubts whether it was the right choice, I tried to clear my thoughts so I turned the radio on and put The Only by Static-X, as a she wolf went up to start the race, She lifted her hands up signalling for us the get ready as I looked at Samantha and saw that she was angry I looked back towards the front and tried to focus on the road ahead off me.

AS the she-wolf started the race I shifted into first gear quickly accelerating before shifting into second gear going over 70 MPH I looked to my left and saw Samantha keeping up to me as we went through the first right bend side by side and then into straight as we dodged the cars in and out still going neck a neck.

As we approached a tight right corner I decided to go in sideways so I pulled on the handbrake and turned my stearingwheel to the right as I released the handbrake my car now going into a powerslide turning my stearingwheel to left to keep my car under control as I drifted through the corner now coming to a left bend through the tunnel.

I looked in the mirror and saw Samantha right on my rear as we went into a right bend she managed to get right beside me driving neck a neck going 150 MPH, before we separated as we took two routes to go around the building but coming out on the same alley way, still going side by side.

As we were driving I could hear some engine spluttering to my right as I saw Samantha's car come to a halt, my drivers instinct told me to carry on driving but I couldn't leave a friend as I pulled the handbrake and did a one-eighty and drove up to her and saw her sitting on her cars hood, looking very angry.

"Samantha are you. . ." I couldn't finish my sentence before she cut me off

"When it comes to losers like you, I ain't like it, Get lost" she said as began to walk off. **(A/N Play Buried Alive now)**

"Samantha wait" I tried to talk to her but she ignored me

"Samantha. . . there's no use" I said as I got into my car and started to drive to the finish line much slower though.

"Man I made a huge mistake. I shouldn't have done that. If there was a way." I said as I kept on driving.

As I arrived at the finish line I saw the crowd cheering but I just didn't look at them, as I came to a junction I stopped and saw a tow truck with Samantha's car being towed away i looked down for a moment **(A/N Stop music now).**

As the truck drove by in front of me i looked up and saw a silver metallic Nissan 350Z ahead of flashing his lights at me.

"Who the fuck are you?" I said to myself as the car drove off.

"Well this should be interesting" I said as Ii drove to the usual meeting spot still kinda down about the earlier.

**A/N thanks guys for reading chapter 14 of URS i hope you enjoyed it kinda emotional don't you think, i think so, also this is my longest chapter yet. Special Thanks to SouLs KilleRs and delta Jake for reviewing my last chapter, and again nothing interesting in my life, so that would be it make sure to review the story that helps a lot, and that's it see ya guys later, *Gets into his Nissan Skyline* Street Wolf ooouuuttt *drives away at 200MPH***


	15. Chapter 15 - Eddie's Posse

Chapter 15 – Eddie's Posse

**A/N hello guys go on YouTube and get a song Nine Thou by Styles of Beyond prefably NFS Most Wanted (2005) Version, you know the drill wait until it's mentioned, hope you enjoy the chapter I'll see you at the bottom.**

I carried on driving still feeling down until I saw Eddie and his crew, suddenly the sadness turned into anger as I got out of my car an walked towards him, anger now pulsating through my every vein in my body, as he approached me with money in his hands.

"Dude, you bore me, here's some cash take a cab, you'll get home faster. Hey, yo Taxi!" I could see Eddie and his crew laughing and fist bumping.

"Fuck you Eddie, I could take all of you right here, right now!" I said in an angry tone.

"Why don't you prove it and race them now, what do you say boys" he said

"I say, I'll be enjoying knocking you down" replied Desmond standing by his For Mustang.

"I'll beat ya real quick" added Todd

"I'm Itching to blow you off this course small time" I heard Chad say confidently even though I've beaten him before.

"So you racing or not?" asked Eddie.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for your crew to get their asses on the start line" I said as I got into my car and revved my engine driving up to the lights at the junction soon followed by rest.

"1 Lap around the Stadium, I win I get number 3 spot in you tables, you win, you get my car" I said to Eddie

"You got your deal, hey better make some space in my garage." He said laughing

"Better give me that number 3 now, save everyone the trouble and embarrassment" I said now chuckling to myself as I waited for the green light revving my engine, I turned the radio on and Nine Thous by Styles of Beyond came on which got me pumped up.

"Let's do this shit" I said to myself as I saw the light turn yellow so I focused on the road before it turned green, I stepped on the accelerator and shifted into first gear quickly accelerating before changing into second gear going 80 MPH the course was relatively simple not many or any sharp corners just the road and the traffic.

I waved through the traffic in and out near missing most the cars I saw a long left bend I looked to check my speed and saw 150 MPH on it I went a gear down slowing to 127 MPH before changing it up to fourth again going through the long bend with Desmond's Mustang right next to me.

As we came out of the corner we were head to head weaving in and out of the traffic matching each other's speed I was getting tired of this so I shifted into fifth gear accelerating to 175 MPH, getting away from him a bit.

I saw a sharp left corner up ahead and broke hard slowing down to 60 MPH before taking the corner, Desmond must've decided to powerslide through it as he was going at least 80 MPH sideways overtaking me on the corner, but I had the grip now, so while he was going sideways I quickly accelerated to his speed catching up to him a bit.

I decided to go behind his car to reduce air resistance and gain speed quicker, I was going 135 MPH before taking a long right bend then straight into long left bend on which I was on the inside and caught up to him now going side by side, as we entered into a double S bend, hitting the apex on every corner.

We were still going head to head aw we entered into a last long left bend me going on the inside getting ahead of Desmond's Mustang him now being a it behind me as we entered the last straight.

I looked in the mirror and saw Desmond catching up, so I hot the nitrous boosters and the reserve booster accelerating to 205 MPH maxing out the speed as I crossed the finish line. I came to a halt a few meters later.

"Hell yeah number. Wooohooo, Damn it was close" I said as I got a voice message from Garth.

"Nice job taking down Eddie's crew, too bad Samantha ain't here to see it, I got some new parts you would like to have on your car"

"Yeah too bad" I said to myself as I drove to Garth's Garage.

**A/N his guys i hope you enjoyed another chapter of URS, nothing interesting to report on my daily life, as usual, so make sure to review the chapter and that's it see ya guys later, Street Wolf out drifting *Drifts in his Skyline* **


	16. Chapter 16 - Dirt

Chapter 16 – Dirt

**A/N hi guys, go on YouTube and get a song Anti You by Blue Stahli, you should the drill by now wait until it's mentioning, see you at the bottom, enjoy the chapter.**

*Next Evening*

I was driving to the usual meeting spot, which takes me 10 minutes to reach and as I arrive there I can already see there's lots of wolfs already there, I drive next to Humphrey's Subaru and get out.

"Glad to see you again" says Humphrey with a small smile

"Same, I just wish Samantha was here too" I said looking down.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll come up with something. Anyway since you're third in every leader board except drift. You're gonna go sideways to third place tonight in 20 minutes, so I suggest you get to the drift course now" he said as I got into my car

"Yeah, By the way congrats on number 5 mate" I said starting the engine

"Thanks good luck on the drift, I shall be watching" he said going to his car and starting it up.

"Luck, I don't need it" I said to myself with a laughter as I drove to the drifting course a bit down south.

As I drove to the drifting track, I stopped at a junction, and as I looked to my left I saw something I would never expect to see, I saw Samantha's car, but the Hello Kitty style vinyls were different, there were orange flame with black outline on the wheel fender, and teeth across the front bumper and crosses drawn on the eyes of the Kitty.

But what surprised me the most was the wolf that was driving I saw Garth in the driver's seat, he looked at me smiled wide, and when the light turned green, he drove off quickly.

"What the hell?" I asked myself now completely shocked at what I just saw, I shook my head, and decided to carry on driving it didn't take long before I saw the multilevel structure that looks like a go-kart course.

I drove inside of the structure and saw that there was quite a few people around, as I drove in I saw Humphrey already there, I was surprised to see him before me, I saw him talking to someone, I parked my car next to Humphrey's Subaru and an Nissan 240SX which I guessed belonged to the wolf Humphrey was talking to, as I walked up to him he turned to face me as I said.

"How the hell did you get here before me?"

"Shortcut, and meet the drift King around here" he said pointing at a brown wolf with sunglasses and a hat, multi-coloured T-shirt and some trousers, from what I saw he looked like a Jamaican to me, I saw him looking at my car

"Woah, kid, this is sick, yet another convert to the drift scene. Well, let's see what kind of moves you've got. They call me Dirt, and I like to get... sideways."

"Well nice to meet ya Dirt, I'm Chris" I said

"Well Chris, you're just in time, last guy just finished his drift run now its your time to get, sideways, let's see what you got" he said as he walked to the start line, I nodded and went to my car getting it started and onto the start line, I was revving my engine when Humphrey came up to me.

"You know how to drift mate?" he asked

"Sure used to get sideways all the time back home" I replied confidently

"Well, alright make sure to get to the finish line in one piece" he said in a joking tone.

"No problem" I said as I focused on the drift course, I went to the radio and turned it on as the music Anti You by Blue Stahli came on, I smiled as I liked this song.

I saw the light turn yellow as I revved the engine, as the light turn green I accelerated to 50 MPH before I pulled the handbrake getting my car into a drift as I went through the right corner sideways keeping it under controll, nearly hitting the corner wall.

I straightened my car out and accelerated to 70 MPH before pulling my handbrake again going through a U-Turn close to the wall for extra adrenaline, lifting my foot of the gas on the exit so my car can turn left as, as It did I again put my foot on accelerator now drifting through the left corner.

I accelerated to 60 MPH before I a bale right I turned my car to right then drifted left, before straightening accelerating to 80 MPH before taking a right corner, going into a fast drift on the outside of the corner, my rear millimeters away from the wall, I went sideways through the whole straight before entering a right U-Turn still drifting on the outside.

I drifted to the other side of the straight as I changed direction of the drift to the left U-Turn keeping my car under control drifting at 60 MPH, taking the U-Turn easily, repeating the before but in mirror motion, from left to right raking the last U-Turn of the track.

I exited the corner seeing a round-a-bout type corner that takes my back a level down, I went to the outside of the corner before pulling the handbrake going 70 MPH drifting on the outside all the way around the corner, and into the last right corner, lifting my foot off the accelerator but quickly putting it on when the car changed the direction, as I saw and crossed the finish line sideways doing a one-eighty degree turn.

"Wooohooo, that was fun, I love drifting!" I said as I got out of the ar and saw the crowd cheering and going wild, I saw Dirt come up to me

"Nice moves kid, you could be a drift king one day, once I retire, here's your cash reward" he said handing me $10000.

"Thanks, and I could take you one day, in the near future" I said

"We'll see kid" he said as he walked off, I was about to walk to my car when I was stopped by someone.

"Hey, that's a cool ride and you got some rep, how would you like to be on the cover of the next issue of the best car magazine, I'll pay you $1500" he said, I thought for a moment as I was quite surprised by this, it didn't take me long to make my mind.

"Sure why not" I said as I went next my car alongside to she-wolves as we posed for the picture as he took the picture he gave me $1500

"Thank you for your co-operation" he said as he took his paw out paw.

"No problem , Thank you for featuring me and my cars" I said shaking his paw, he nodded turned around and went away, I went to my car starting it up and driving home.

"Man, today was good" I said to myself.

**A/N Hi again and thank you for reading Chapter 16 of URS, i hope you enjoyed it, Nothing to report in my boring life, that would all, make sure to review and tell me if you enjoy and some feedback would be nice, that is it until next Street Wolf out.  
*Off screen* Who the hell is driving in my car!**


	17. Chapter 17 - Number 1 Racer Circuit

Chapter 17 - Number 1 Racer Circuit

**A/N hi guys, go on YouTube and get a song Nine Thou by Styles of Beyond, preferably NFS Most Wanted (2005) version but original works too) you know how it works wait for it to be mentioned then play it, enjoy the chapter and talk to you at the bottom**

*Time Skip 5 days*

The past 5 days were very busy for, I managed to get into number 2 on all leader boards, it was hard work, Humphrey managed to climb into number 4 everywhere apart from drag where he is third he got himself a Honda S2000, very nice car, but not as nice as my new Nissan 350Z I managed to get myself at a good deal, I still have my Mitsubishi in my garage but probably will sell it soon.

I became very popular around here, probably more than Eddie and his crew, which means they will come out very soon, also I managed to come with a plan to make myself up to Samantha, but that will have to wait until I defeat Eddie's crew, I'll leave him for dessert.

I was driving to the meeting spot. As I was about to go in I was blocked by a SLS AMG Mercedes, I already knew who it was. I saw him roll down his wondow and I saw Desmond in the driver seat.

"Hey, yo, punk! Check out my new ride! You thought I was bad before? Hah, that was nothing! Think I'm gonna cave like that wussy Jose? Man, I've got top spot! I ain't never lettin' go." I heard him say before he went to drive next to my car.

"Oh reeaaalllyy? Well let's see if I can help let you go off that spot" I said revving my engine. I looked around and saw that we have attracted quite the crowd.

"One lap around the port" he said revving his engine as a she-wolf came in front of our cars, raising her paws in the air, I smiled as I turned the radio on playing Nine Thou by Style of Beyond, I raised the volume to maximum playing the music out of basses in the trunk of the car, the crowd seemed to love it and was going wild, I looked back in front of me and as soon as the guitars came in the she-wolf started the race, as I floored the accelerator, shifting into first gear and quickly accelerating, before shifting into second gear then few seconds later third gear going 100 MPH through a long right bend Desmond in his SLS right beside me.

"This is going to be closer than last time" I said to myself as we came out of the corner into straight, I accelerated to 140 MPH before braking to make the entrance on to the highway, my car oversteering as I went through the tight left corner.

I managed to get it under control as I went onto the highway, i saw Desmond get on the highway from the further entrance on the highway, u sstill going side by side.

There was quite a few cars on the highway, I was going 160 MPH dodging all the cars in and out a couple near misses, I saw a truck driving so I turned left to overtake it but from the opposite road came another truck.

"Oh fuck" I said to myself as I tried to think of something quick, and thought quick enough, I slowed down a bit and turned right going underneath the trucks trailer and out of the other side, I saw the exit and broke as I took it and turned right.

I saw Desmonds SLS drive out of the other exit, it's rear lose, struggling to get grip, I turned my steering wheel left to avoid collision and passed him just as his rear tires managed to finally catch some grip, I looked in the mirror and saw him getting closer, truth to be told he may have faster car, but I have the handling advantage.

We turned left, and then took a right turn before going straight and into another right turn, and straight again, left corner the a sharp V corner to the right, every time Desmond managed to catch up to me I got away from him on the corner.

I saw the last corner approach, I accelerated to 135 MPH going around the bend, when we came out of the corner we were neck a neck, I decided to use my Nitrous, I pressed the button and felt the sudden speed change, I felt my heart beating faster and faster, my adrenaline levels constantly rising.

I saw Desmonds car right next to me I guess he used his booster.

"Oh man, this is gonna be close" I said to myself as I was coming closer and closer to the finish line, 100m. . . 50 m. . . 10m. As I crossed the finish line my heart was beating faster than ever. I couldn't tell who won so I looked at the screen to see our times, it showed Desmonds time as 2:34:56 and then it showed my time at 2:34:51.

"Oh fuck yeah, that was too fucking close for my comfort" I said laughing at the end I heard some shouting coming from Desmonds car. As I drove next to his car.

"No way... Me?! Beat by a punk?! WEAK! You knocked me down for number 1! Congrats" he said to me saying the last part rather calmly, handing me $7500 from his side.

"Thanks" I replied as I grabbed the money and drove off to the next challenge. Todd

**A/N hi guys and thanks for reading Chapter 17 of URS, I have a little announcement nothing good, some of you might be a little sad, don't worry i am not discontinuing this story, but i just had a family member pass away so i am a little depressed and probably won't be able to update, I'll try and see if i can but i am not promising anything, that is it, so make sure to review as i like reading them, negative or positive i don't care, that is it so bye everyone Street Wolf out. **


	18. Chapter 18 - Drag King

Chapter 18 – Drag King

**A/N hi guys, go on YouTube and get a song Anything But Down by Chris Holmes (yes the one from Hot Wheels Accelaracers), you know what to do, or should know at least, wait until the song is mentioned then play it, of course it is optional if you didn't know, well enjoy the chapter.**

I was driving to where the Drag races were usually held, I arrived there in 3 minutes from the port, and I saw Todd's Mitsubishi Eclipse, I drove up next to him and I saw him turn towards me.

"Ya looking to race, ya got it! I'll beat ya quick! You ain't ever takin my top spot!" I heard his shout

"Yeah! Well good luck holding onto it when you're gonna be watching my taillights" I shouted back then rolled the window and turned the radio on and music Anything But Down by Chris Holmes came on, as the opening guitar riff came on a she wolf came in front and raised her paws in the air.

As soon as the vocals 'Go' came on she started the race, and I floored the accelerator and shifted into first gear hitting 9250 RPM getting a very quick launch.

I accelerated quickly and shifted into second gear at around 9250 RPM going faster and faster, there was a lot of traffic on the highway, so getting into top speed, or finish line at all would be difficult, I looked to my right and saw Todd's Mitsubishi next to me, which surprised me a bit.

I quickly turned my focus back at the road, and nearly screamed as I saw a truck coming towards me, I quickly turned my steering wheel left to avoid collision but I saw more cars.

"Ohh, fuck my life" I said as I weaved in and out of the traffic nearly hitting some car and scraping some others.

I managed to get onto the right lane and the traffic was still bad, but at least it wasn't coming towards me, I Shifted into sixth gear going 180 MPH I saw Todd just to my right, but was gone a few moments later as he sped forward, I saw the finish line ahead of me.

"Oh, no you fucking don't" I said to myself as I pressed the button for Nitrous Oxide, I always loved the sudden thrust and gain in speed, I was going 210 MPH and was quickly catching up to Todd.

He must've noticed my as he turned left to try and block me but I thought he would do that so I quickly swerved right, overtaking him, and crossing the line just in front of him.

I came to a stop couple of meters from the finish line, as I stopped I took deep breaths as that was the most adrenaline packing ride of my life, I never felt so alive on the road, I looked ahead and saw Todd screaming in rage in his car.

"I can't believe it! That was so freakin' weak! Eddie's freakin' all over me! Man, I'm goin' on vacation!" he shouted as he drove past me throwing his bet into my car I laughed at this and drove to meet Chad next which made me laugh as I have defeated him so many times now, and he still won't accept I am better than him well maybe after next race he'll change his mind but first I need to go and refill my Nitrous Oxide tanks as they are empty from the racing so far.

**A/N hi guys and thanks for reading, short chapter i know but i didn't feel like writing a lot and i thought since i got some positive reviews, i thought i should upload something, I'm feeling a little bit better today so i could possibly upload something tomorrow depending on how long will i work tomorrow, but i won't update on Sunday as i have my day off of everything (no it's not because im religious im actually an atheist), so I'll definitely update on Monday, well I'll stop boring you with my life, make sure to review and that's it bye guys until next time, Street Wolf out.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Sprint Supremacy

Chapter 19 – Sprint Supremacy

**A/N hi guys welcome back, go on YouTube and get a song Taking You Down by Egypt Central, wait for it to be mentioned and then play it, well enjoy the chapter**

I was driving down the avenue when Chad came from around the corner and did a few circles around me before driving up next to me

"It's on now small time! And I'm takin' you out for real! We race to the edge of the city then back to the port" he said furiously revving his Honda S2000.

"You're on, I'll put you into second place quicker than you can boil an egg" I said revving my engine, and turning the radio on, selecting a song I've been saving up for this race, Taking You Down by Egypt Central, I smiled to it as I waited for the green light adjusting my sunglasses in the meanwhile.

The Light turned yellow as I kept revving my engine close to 9000 RPM, I griped the steering wheel concentrating on the road ahead of me as soon as the guitars and drums started playing together the light turned green and I put my foot down on the accelerator shifting into first gear quickly getting of the start line turning my steering wheel slightly right taking a light right bend I shifted into third gear going 120 MPH.

I looked to my left and saw Chad right next me I shifted quickly into fourth gear and sped from him taking a left bend, then straight into a long right U-turn power sliding on the end, I shifted into fifth gear then saw an a tight left corner, so I put my hind legs on the brake slowing down 60 MPH then quickly putting it back on the accelerator then into another tight left turn and into a long right bend, I looked back into the rear-view mirror and saw Chad catching up to me, eventually ending up next me.

I saw the road ahead split into two, as I took the right path, Chad went left, I weaved in and out of the traffic trying to avoid collision, eventually the road met back again, and we were once again side by side.

We were driving side by side through most of the corners ahead of until we entered the city , I saw Chad brake earlier and taking the shorter route, I took the corner and saw Chad through the fences I saw him ahead of me, so I pressed the button for nitrous.

I felt the car instantly get up to 200 MPH as I easily cought up to Chad and overtook him as we came to a building and the road split again, I took the left while Chad went right, I went through a right bend before seeing the junction that both roads met, I powerslided out of the corner left, right in front of Chad, but he managed to catch up to me as we went through a left bend.

I felt Chad hit the left back wheel of my car, and moment later he hit it again but this time he managed to get my car into a spin, as I came to a stop I saw him drive away from him I slammed the stearingwheel yelling.

"Dammit" I looked around me and I saw a construction site with a 3 story building and a ramp in front of it.

"Well two can play at that game" I said to myself as I accelerated into the construction site and up the ramp, I was going 100 MPH before the ramp ended and I was flying through the air, I felt my wheels touch the top floor as I was now driving along the long building.

I saw Chads car to my far right and I saw the corner we'll be meeting at, as he took the left turn I accelerated and saw the end of the building with a little ramp, I accelerated to 120 MPH before hitting the ramp, as I was flying through the air the time seemed to slow down, I saw Chad's car below me and the finish line ahead of me.

I landed just in front of Chad causing him to brake slightly as I accelerated past the finish line, I laughed to myself as that was the craziest thing I have done in my life, I looked up and saw Chad drive up to me.

"Yo, how weak is that? Shut down by a fool, I can't freakin' believe it!" I heard him say which made me laugh even more as he drove past me throwing in his money, I stopped laughing as I looked at the leader boards and saw that next up was drift

"Well Dirt let's see what you can do" I said as I went to the drift course.

**A/N Hi guys and thank you for reading chapter 19 of URS i hope you enjoyed, i think this is the best written chapter yet, well in my opinion anyway, and i finally got my bank account, now i can start making money, by selling 3D models online self-employment FTW, nothing else interesting in my life so make sure to review to give me feedback so i know what i am doing right and what i am doing wrong, that is it so see you later, Street Wolf out*Off screen* Humphrey how many goddam times do i have to tell you, ask before using my goddam car! now get the fuck out! you got your own.**


	20. Chapter 20 - Drift Champ

Chapter 20 – Drift Champ

**A/N Hi guys go on YouTube and get a song I Can't Wait by Celldweller (Metal Remix by Paul Udarov)** **wait for it be mentioned then play it, enjoy Chapter 20**

I arrived at the drifting course and saw Humphrey's car there I looked around and saw him talking to Dirt, he noticed and walked towards me as I got out of my car.

"So it's battle time now, huh? This is it, for the whole enchilada."

"Yeah, I guess it is time for the enchilada as you call it" I said calmly

"Well then what are you two waiting for? Get on that track and settle this" Humphrey said as me and Dirt nodded shook hands and went to our cars.

We drove up to the start line which was just before the first U-Turn and I turned to face Dir

"2 laps around the course set up, good luck kid, you'll need it" he said to me as he looked ahead of him.

"We shall see" I said as a she –wolf came to the front and rose her hands in the air, I turned the radio on and the remixed version by Paul Udarov of I Can't Wait by Celldweller came on, as soon as the guitars started fully playing the she-wolf started the race and we sped towards the first corner hitting the handbrake on entrance, I went through the turn at 45 MPH staying just behind Dirt's 240 SX.

We accelerated down the straight lightly drifting on the shirt left bend and pulled the handbrake on the sharp right corner I managed to get on the inside of Dirt's 240 SX overtaking him continuously drifting on the short straight and then into a half roundabout like corner on the last part of this corner Dirt managed to get on the inside over taking me as we continued to drift through a short straight and into a right U-turn, I saw Dirt brake a bit as he tried to get on the inside but I went on the outside going at twice the speed overtaking him on the straight.

I was going 80 MPH before going into a roundabout like corner, drifting through the middle, I saw Dirt go on the outside over taking me on the exit of the corner as we continued drifting through the long straight and into second lap as we crossed the line and into the first U-Turn, Dirt still ahead of me.

"Damn, you're good but I am better" I said as I accelerated into the right corner going a bit faster than Dirt catching up to him a bit and then drifting through the half roundabout like corner slowly gaining on Dirts car.

We went through right U-Turn nearly overtaking Dirt on the exit, I saw the roundabout like corner coming up I looked at my speedometer and saw I was going 90 MPH a bit too fast for that corner but I Dirt was still ahead of me so shifted into fourth gear accelerating to 105 MPH overtaking Dirt on the entrance going on the outside.

I was trying my hardest to keep my car under-control but I felt the rear losing grip, my rear nearly touching the wall, I came out of the corner quickly turning my steering wheel to the right and try to avoid the collision with the wall ahead.

I barely skimmed the wall of the corner as I drifted past the finish line stopping mid-way through the U-turn, as I came to the halt I laid my head back as that was the most intense thing I ever done, I saw Dirts Nissan 240 SX drive up to and stopping in front of me, and the crowd walking up behind him.

I saw him get out of his car, so I got out of the car and went up to him, he put his hand on my shoulder and turned to face the crowd.

"Gotta say, there's a new drifter in town." He said as the crowd cheered and few applauded, I was kind of surprised that he said and he handed me the cash reward, and we both got into our cars and drove to the main car park.

**A/N Hi again and thank you for reading anothre Chapter of URS, chapter twenty who would've thought, i know i said i wasn't going to upload a new chapter today but i was bored and did everything i needed to do, play football with friends, work on my Nissan Skyline R34 3D model in Autodesk Maya, set up a bank account, so i thought i still have 3 hours before i need to head to sleep so i thought to write another chapter, and i think it was worth it, my writing skills are getting better i think, well compare the way i describe racing in this chapter with chapter's 1-5, nothing else to report, so make sure to review, and thank you for reading, see ya later Street Wolf out **  
***off camera* lets get this show on the road *speeds past some racers***


	21. Chapter 21 - Good Samaritan

Chapter 21 – Good Samaritan

**A/N Hi guys go on YouTube and get a song called When Worlds Collide by Powerman 5000, you know the drill wait until it is mentioned then play it, the name is the actual name of the event from the game,also people REVIEWS, i need more REVIEWS kinda hard assessing how well i am doing without any reviews so please review the story it really helps, well anyway enjoy the chapter and make sure to REVIEW.**

I parked next to Humphrey's Honda, Dirt parking next to me, we got out and saw Humphrey walking up to us.

"Nice drifting out there" he said

"Thanks" I just simply replied.

"Yeah he really knows how to get. . . sideways" Dirt said stepping to the side we shared a small laughter until I looked towards the entrance and saw Samantha's Honda drive by, I quickly run towards my car and got in starting it up, flooring the accelerator turning my car around and as quickly as my car could go, tried and catch up to Garth.

I saw him turn right on the corner, I shifted into fifth gear trying to catch up to him, when I was within 10 m of him I flashed my lights signalling that I want to race, he broke and so did when I came to a stop he circled around me once, and stopped in front of me, furiously revving his engine.

I drove up next to him and rolled down my window as he rolled down his window.

"So what's the stake?" Garth asked

"The cars. I win I get Samantha's car back. You win you keep my one" I said with a serious tone. Garth chuckled a bit before saying

"How about we sweeten the deal? You win I join your crew, However, I win you work for me" he said with a smirk on his face. I thought about it for a moment before saying.

"Fine you got the deal, one lap around the port" I said as I turned the radio on and the song When World's Collide by Powerman 5000 came on, I drove up next to him, waiting for the green light, I kept revving my engine letting that motor, I looked down for bit.

"I hope this works" I said to myself and as I looked up the light turned yellow and I focused on the road ahead of me. When the drums came on the light turned green and I floored the accelerator and quickly shifted into first gear.

I quickly accelerated to 60 MPH before shifting to second gear than seconds later into third gear now going 120 MPH going through a long right bend then into a short right bend, I looked to my left and saw Garth somehow managing to keep with.

"Damn, what did he do to that engine" I said as I shifted into fourth gear and into a left corner shortly after braking and going through a right V-turn and into left bend, As I exited the corner, Garth sped past my car on the outside leaving me in a bit of a dust.

"Oh no you don't" I said as I floored the accelerator once more quickly gaining more speed shifting into fourth gear once again quickly catching up to Garth as we entered a sharp left turn and then into a long right bend.

Thanks to my cars handling I managed to go into that turn faster than Garth and keep that speed, as I was right next him as we exited the bend and we entered the highway, we swerved in and out of the traffic near missing the traffic and each other in the process, I managed to lightly scrape the rear bumper of the Honda.

We got off the highway me slightly in front of Garth, but not before he used his Nitrous and sped away, I pressed the button for Nitrous but nothing happened.

"Shit, forgot to refill the tank" I said as I tried to think of something then I remembered the emergency tank, so I pressed another button and felt the car rocket forward, but I pressed the button slightly too late as I was near the last right bend.

"Ah shit" I said as I tried to come up with something, I was nearing the bend now going 200 MPH so went to the last resort and pulled the handbrake, the rear instantly lost most of its grip as I drifted through the right bend, Literally scraping all of the paint of my rear bumper as I could see out of the corner of my eye, the sparks fly in the side mirror, I tried my hardest to keep the car undercontroll, I thought I was gonna spin out of control but to my relief I saw the straight road ahead of me as I exited the corner, overtaking Garth in the process and crossing the line in first place.

I came to a stop, I was sweating like crazy but I just sat in my seat too shocked too move, I tried to ease my breathing a bit and regain some of my senses, I looked to my left as I saw Garth drive up to me, I shook my head and got out of my car leaning against the scissor door still panting like crazy, I saw Garth walk up to me.

"Here are the keys, and I guess I'll be driving for you now, so where's my car ehh?" we shared a laughter as he said that

"You'll get one soon, you know what, here's 25k buy yourself some wheels" I said reaching to my glove compartment taking out $25000 and giving them to Garth

"No, no. It's your money, you won it fair and square" he said

"Yeah but, consider it overdue payment for the parts you gave me." I said throwing him the money.

"Well alright then, later then" he said walking off.

"Yeah, later" I said about to sit in my car until I saw Humphrey's Honda drive up next to my Nissan, and Humphrey got out but what surprised was when the passenger door opened, and Samantha came out walking up to me.

"Hey" she said

"Hey, look I'm sorry I know I acted like total asshole, will you forgive me and be friends again" I said

"Yeah, I forgive you, thanks for getting my car back by the way" she said and I gave her the keys, Humphrey by this stage decided to head back to his car.

"Don't have to thank me, it was kinda my fault anyway."

"Yeah it kinda was, well I am gonna need to repaint the whole car, Garth totally ruined it" she said with a little chuckle, I chuckled too and said

"Yeah it kinda does, why would he even attempt to drive this car anyway, is beyond me" I said with a little laughter at the end.

"Well, since you got my car back, how about I repay you with a free car upgrade? A wide body kit." she asked smiling

"Samantha, you don't have to. . ." she just looked at me with that no-point-arguing-with-me face "I guess arguing with you is pointless, as is with any women, yeah sure why not" I said

"Ok then follow me" she said as she walked towards her car and I walked towards hers, I heard Humphrey fire up his Honda so did Samantha, and they drove off, I fired my engine and followed them overtaking Humphrey in the process.

**A/N Hi guys and thank you for reading chapter 21 of URS i hope you enjoyed, longest one so far, also people i need reviews, i need feedback, like i said it is kind a hard if only two people review the story thank you by the way, to asses how well i am doing, so please make sure to leave a review, as it really, really helps, on the other hand i got no school tomorrow, Yay i can spend more time writing up chapter 22 second to last of the Underground part of this story and I'll be moving into writing the Underground 2 part of this story, other than that nothing else to report, so that is it make sure to REVIEW and bye Street Wolf out.**


	22. Chapter 22 - Wrath of Eddie

Chapter 22 – Wrath Of Eddie

**A/N Hi guys, go on YouTube and get a song The Only by Static-X, wait for radio and then play it, that is it enjoy the chapter**

We were driving down the road just talking to each other through the radio

"Thanks again for getting my ride back. Things are sure different now. But I see with you it's, all about racing, it's all that it will ever be." She said before moments later, she slammed on her brakes. I slammed on the brakes and turned left to avoid collision then turned my steering wheel right, stopping right in front of her, I looked to my left and saw Eddie in his car.

"Let's do this, it's on, everything in, To First Avenue Truck Stop" I didn't even get a chance to reply before he drove off, so I slammed my accelerator and tried to catch up to him, as I went through a left turn I switched the radio on and my theme tune came, The Only by Static-X, I smiled at this.

I saw Eddie's Skyline getting closer and closer, as we drove on a bridge in the port, once we crossed the road and went into a sharp right turn, I managed to catch up to Eddie quite a bit, I saw him turn left on the corner while I went straight. I accelerated to 100 MPH before hitting the brakes and turning left, seeing another junction up ahead.

I sped down the straight before just before the junction I pulled on the handbrake, power sliding out of the corner just on front of Eddie's Skyline causing him to swerve around me now driving besides me as we went through a left bend.

We were going head to head before entrance to a long left bend, I was getting slightly ahead of him and as we came out of the corner and entered a sharp right Eddie got the better of me by being on the inside and managing to overtake me.

I decided to lift of the gas pedal for a bit, and as soon as I went behind Eddie I applied the gas again, now drafting behind Eddie, waiting for the perfect moment to slingshot ahead, we went through a right bend, still drafting behind him.

AS we drove on to the highway we weaved in and out of the traffic, I was still waiting for the perfect time to slingshot, I didn't have to wait any longer, I saw an upcoming van which made Eddie brake and swerve left bit to avoid it, I planned ahead and swerved right not braking but gaining more speed as I went out of draft now getting further and further away from Eddie driving of the highway and around a corner when I looked in the mirror and saw Eddie take a shortcut I didn't notice, so I shifted into sixth gear, meeting him on the exit of the short shortcut me still being quite a bit in the lead, but I saw Eddie line his car behind mine, I was having none of that so I started lightly swerving left and right, making it as hard as possible for him to draft behind me but had to stop as we went through a long right bend, Eddie managing to catch up to me.

As we entered the city and were driving towards the building where the road split, I was going to take the straight road ahead of me, but Eddie slammed his car into my side forcing me to turn left and less straight road, as I went through the short right bend and saw the junction up ahead I shifted into fifth gear turning early to make the turn ending right next to Eddie again.

I looked ahead and saw a shortcut that I was going to take and so was Eddie, so I decided to return the favor and smashed front of my car into his side door causing him to swerve right just missing the post and completely missing the shortcut, as I was driving along it I saw Eddie use his and I was kind of glad for this as I had no Nitrous left in the tank.

I was exiting the shortcut just as Eddie sped past me overtaking me, but not getting too far ahead as I was just behind him once again drafting off him I saw a sharp left corner approaching and Eddie was on the inside meaning I had the advantage as I was on the outside so I could enter the corner at greater speed.

I saw Eddie brake and I broke after him slowing down to 75 MPH before taking the corner overtaking Eddie in the middle and getting away from him on the straight, but I underestimated Eddie's Skyline acceleration as he quickly caught up to me as we were driving on the final stretch.

We were going neck a neck until I turned my head left and saw that Eddie was going try to run me of the road as he turned his car slightly right and turned sharply towards me.

Everything seemed to slow down as I put my hindlegs on the brake and try to avoid collision causing Ed to scrape the sidewall, I slowed down to 120 MPH just enough, Eddie's car just scraped my front bumper, as soon as his rear was to the left of my car I put my hindlegs back on the accelerator and shifted up a gear, as I saw Eddie scrape most of paint on the sidewall as I sped away from him.

As soon as I went past him the time seemed to return to normal and I crossed the finish line, now surrounded by the crowd.

**A/N Hi guys and thank you for reading Wrath of Eddie, I hope you enjoyed it, nothing to report on my daily life, so that is it, please make sure to review as they really help negative or positive i don't care as long as you review, that is it, bye guys until next chapter, Street Wolf out. *gets into his Skyline and drives off***


	23. Chapter 23 - Legend of the Street

Chapter 23 – Legend of the Street

**A/N go on YouTube and get a song Give It All by Rise Against, wait for the signal then play it, I thin you're really gonna love this chapter, enough said enjoy the chapter.**

I came to a stop and my screen flashed and tons of messages came up, including gold message from a magazine.

"Man you did it, you've won, you've won!" Said Samantha while I smiled, but the celebration was cut short when I spotted the same silver metallic Nissan 350Z from when I raced Samantha, the Nissan flashed his lights signalling he wants to race.

"Uh-oh, heads up, someone wants to race" said Samantha as I flashed my lights back at the car, and soon it drove up next to me, Samantha went up to start the race while I looked to my right trying to see who was driving, but the windows were too dark tinted, I shrugged it off and put the radio on and the song Give It All by Rise Against came on.

As the opening riff came on Samantha raised her hands in the air signalling for us to get ready, me revving my engine like crazy. As soon as all instruments and vocals came on she started the race, as I floored the accelerator and shifted into first gear seconds later shifting into second gear, the silver Nissan managed to get on front of me.

"Damn, you're fast" I said as I tried to catch up to that Nissan, I shifted into third gear going 90 MPH through a sharp right corner managing to catch up a bit to that other 350Z, we were now racing along a pretty straight road I decided to get behind the car just as it used it's Nitrous boosters.

"Shiit, I knew I should've bought some spares" I said as I knew I was out of Nitrous, I tried to stay within drafting distance and actually managed to draft behind her as we went through a long left bend, I was picking up speed very fast as I shifted into fifth gear going 170 MPH catching up to that 350Z.

I saw a bridge being lifted up ahead of us, but neither I or the 350Z had any intentions of stopping instead I shifted into sixth gear going 190 MPH a bit faster than the Nissan ahead of. I felt the car reach the end of the ramp and as I was flying through the air the time seemed to slow down, I managed to fly above the Nissan and landing right in front of it, as soon as I hit the road the time seemed to speed up to normal pace, and I felt the rear of the car struggling to get grip as I swerved left and right for a bit managing to get the control back but it costed me the lead as the 350Z overtook me just before a right corner.

I saw the Nissan brake just before a sharp right corner, I broke sharply and shifted down to third gear slowing down to 80 MPH taking the corner faster than the Nissan ahead off me, I was now very close to it, and drafting became more effective, not too long before I was right on her rear bumper, that is when I turned sharply left and slingshoted past the Nissan but had I broke a bit too early and the 350Z managed to catch up to me as I went through the right corner, and it was now driving right beside me.

We carried on racing going through the corners side by side, every time I managed to get some breathing space, the 350Z would catch up to me and every time the 350Z, would get some breathing space I managed to catch up to it.

As we were approaching a left sharp corner, I managed to get the advantage, as I was on the outside and managed to get into turn at a higher speed and managed to get a breathing space when I went out of the corner I looked in the mirror and saw the Nissan behind me.

I must've gazed to the mirror for too long because I didn't notice the corner ahead of, I instantly applied brake and slowed down to 60 MPH, this was my mistake as the 350 Z passed me on the exit of the corner and I was now behind it.

I was trying to overtake it but every time I tried to, the 350Z blocked me and denied me the chance to overtake him, we went through a left bend, still trying to overtake it, and the 350Z locking me, we came out of the corner and were on the straight road again.

I saw a very difficult corner up ahead, as it was a sharp right and literally 1 meter further a left bend, this corner though gave me an idea of how to get past the 350Z.

As I approached the corner in the middle of the road 350Z on the outside, as I turned my steering wheel right going into the turn then split-second later turned my steering wheel the opposite way pulling the handbrake, and releasing it sending the rear of the car loose, scraping some paint of the inner wall of the right corner and the front scarpping the inner corner of the left bend, I saw the 350Z brake sharp to avoid collision, nearly hitting me as It came to a stop and I crossed the line sideways, coming to a stop almost instantly and I saw Samantha and Humphrey run up to me car.

"You did it! I can't believe it! You've won, you've won!" I heard Samantha yell

"Neither can I. Man can you drive?" I hear Humphrey say, I chuckled at this and got out of the car. As I looked at the 350Z I saw someone who I would never expect to see, I saw Melissa walking up to me, I heard Samantha chuckle

"Is that you're fantasy?" she asked

"Nope. I think it's pretty real" I said as I walked up to her, I stopped in front of her.

"Nice driving out there, you're the first one to beat me" she said

"Thanks, you got some nice moves" I replied back with a chuckle.

"What would you say if we were to go out together?" she asked. I was completely shocked to hear this, and for a moment lost the ability to speak, then I saw her smile, and man was it the most beautiful smile I ever seen, I then regained the ability to speak again.

"Y-yeah, I would love to" I said as I leaned in for the kiss and she did the same, and we shared a passionate kiss, my heart skipped a beat and I felt like I was in heaven, when we broke from the kiss to grab some air, I looked straight into her beautiful green eyes.

"Alright you two get some space!" I heard Humphrey yell as he came up to us, with someone I wouldn't expect.

"Hey Chris, is there some space in our crew, Desmond would like to join us" I heard him say.

"And why would you want to join my crew?" I ask Desmond

"Because you earned my respect, I only race with the best, that means you, Eddie is small time compared to you" I heard him say, I nodded and smiled.

"Well in that case, Welcome to Dark Dragons, make sure to repaint you're car our colours" I said to him, he nodded and thanked me and went to his car, the 3 of us chuckled a bit and I saw Humphrey take out car keys and handing them to me.

"Eddie's car, you won it, now it's yours" he said as I took the keys and a wide smile grew on my face, I looked towards the orange Nissan and turned towards Melissa.

"How about we go on a test-drive, just the two of us" I said to Melissa with a smile

"I would love it" she replied as we shared a little kiss. Once we broke apart we went over to the car, I opened the scissor doors for her, closing the door once she got then getting in myself.

"So where are we going" I heard Melissa ask as I turned the ignition key

"Nowhere in particular" I said as shifted into first gear and slammed the accelerator and speeding from the crowd to anywhere where the roads go.

**A/N Hello people, thank you for reading Chapter 23 of URS i hope you enjoyed as it is the last one . . . . . . . . Naahhh just kidding there's plenty where this came from, but here's a question should i carry on the story here or make a sequel (Those of you that played NFS UNderground 1 and 2 will know why) so I'll be taking a break for a bit and then carry on writing it, don't worry its not gonna be a long brake, maybe a week two weeks max, I'll use that time to recharge my imagination, in the meanwhile i have one more task for you people, REEVVIIEEWWW, yes you are correct review, thank you to delta Jake for your reviews, your support is appreciated, and you're OC will be featured in the next Act i guess or sequel, speaking of OC's this is a perfect time to submit your OC's it will give me time to think where to put your OC's, as far as more characters of original characters go i have plans for them, but you'll have to wait, (i know i'm evil) so stay tuned, make sure to review, submit your OC's application form in form of PM with their description way they act etc. and most important of all stay on top, bye guys until next time Street Wolf out *off camera* Shuffle over Chris, and stop making out, you can do that on the way to our holiday destination *drives off***


	24. Chapter 24 - Not Taking a No For Answer

Chapter 24 - I'm Not Taking a No For An Answer

**A/N go on YouTube and get a song Buried Alive by Avenged sevenfold keep it paused at the beginning and play it but don't carry on listening past 3:30 on the song, that is it enjoy the chapter**

It has been 3 months now since I have beaten Eddie, and started dating Melissa, who was now driving in my team too. I repainted Eddies Skyline into 'Dark Dragons' colors, black in color with a dark dragon spitting purple flame, Samantha decided to not join as she preferred to race on her. We were the best around here now, everyone had their own strengths, Humphrey for example is now my number 1 drifter, Desmond really excels in Circuit races, Garth really is a rocket when it comes to Drag and Mellisa can really out-sprint anyone, me I am an all-rounder, I can take on any challenge, doesn't matter whether it is Drift, Sprint, Circuit or Drag. That is why I am at the top of the overall leader board, and my crew took number 1 in their strengths, now I know how Eddie was on top.

We were all sitting in my house just having a chat, Samantha was there too, we were just discussing our success's in these past 3 months.

"You lot are really cleaning up, out there, you took out Eddie, scored quite a few magazine's covers" said Samantha as she pointed at some magazine covers on the wall.

"Have you thought about what's next? I don't there is anyone out there that can beat you lot"

"Yeah you're right there is no one that can beat me and my crew, we're the best racers in Olympia, heck even the world" I said confidently.

"You got that right babe" Said Melissa as we shared a kiss

"Get a room you two!" I heard Desmond say, we pulled away from the kiss and I put my arm around Melissa's waist and then turned to face Desmond.

"What are you jealous or something?" I replied with a smirk.

"Not really, I'll get a girl in time"

"Alright stop it you two. Geez you're acting like a bunch of kids" Humphrey said with a chuckle.

"Anyway, moving on. There is a party going on in the usual meeting spot, I say we should go there, see if there is any racers there" Samantha said as she was getting up.

"I am for that idea! Maybe this time I can get some proper competition, I am a bit tired of all of these racers that think they can drive" said Garth as he got, slowly followed by others, I on the other hand got up and walked towards my garage.

"Hey guys! I'll be coming later, just got to fix a few things in my engine, it has been acting up lately" I said

"Alright see you there babe" said Melissa as she walked towards me, sharing a kiss.

"Yeah see you later, it shouldn't take long" I said as I opened the door for her and waved them as they drove away. I went to my garage opening the front door smiling when I saw my Nissan Skyline R34, I walked up to it and opened the hood taking a look around the engine, it took me a good looking around until I saw that a few of the cables came a bit loose, so I had to tighten them up, it didn't take me that long.

While I was working on my engine I decided to check the oil, so I opened the oil tank and everything seemed to be fine. Lastly I decided to check whether the Nitrous tanks were filled, I checked the tanks and they were three-quarters full.

"Should be enough, I'm not planning on racing that much." I said as I went into my house to wash up a bit and change my clothes, as I got some oil on them.

Once I changed into clothes I grabbed the key's off the counter and went to my car getting in and starting it, I revved it for a bit, giving it a chance to warm up.

While I was warming my engine I heard a call incoming on the on-board computer, my first thought was that it was Melissa but I was wrong on the screen, there was A black wolf with red eyes, wearing a leather jacket and a black t-shirt.

"We like what we see. There's a room in my posse for ya, and I ain't takin no for an answer. What's it gonna be?" he said

"Well that's too bad as I already got a posse, so no I won't be joining" I said as I pressed a button to end call, and shifted into first gear and flooring the accelerator, turning left towards the party, I heard the computer ring again and as I answered I saw Samantha.

"Hey the party is kicking and they want their star" she said.

"I am on my way should be there in a minute, I'll take the shortcut" I said as I turned in to an alley, and I saw a black Hummer parked near the middle of the alley.

"You better get here quick!" said Samantha, I was approaching the Hummer at high speed when suddenly it flicked all of its lights on and I was blinded unable to see.

I screamed as I hit the brake and turning my steering wheel trying to avoid the Hummer, "hello" I heard Samantha say the word echoing in my head, I felt my car being rammed in the rear and was now going sideways, as I regained my vision I saw that I was going fast towards a corner of house, I tried my hardest to try and get out of the collision course, but it was to no avail, I hit the corner of the with the rear of my car, sending it spinning out of control at high speeds, hitting a small barrier sideways sending my car flying through the air, eventually landing and doing a few rolls and hitting a building stopping the car on the roof, I laid there motionless, The guy in the black Hummer drove up talking on his phone.

"Yeah everything cool I just had to take care of. . .a little problem"

I heard the car drive away as I was falling in and out of darkness, fighting to keep conscious,**(A/N play the song now)** a few moments later I heard a few cars drive up, I tried to look around but I had no strength left in me.

"Chrissss!, Chriss!" I heard a voice which I recognized to be Melissa,

"Quick, we got to get him out, quick!" I heard Humphrey say.

I heard them struggle as they tried to get the door off, moments later the door came open and I was pulled out of the car with a bit of a struggle, I looked and saw Desmond, Humphrey and Garth pulling me out of the car,

"Don't you dare die on us now Chris!" I heard Garth say, laying me on the floor, I saw Melissa run up to me, tears in her eyes

"Oh my god Chris, please be alright!" I heard her.

"M-M-el-lis-sa,"

"It's ok, ok I'm here"

"M-M-elisa, I-i. . .l-love. . .y-yo. . ." I tried to speak but I had no strength left in me as I was beginning to fall into unconsciousness.

"Chris, please don't die, please. I love you." I heard her say before I went unconscious

P.O.V Humphrey

"Chris please. . ." I heard Melissa say before she broke down crying.

"We gotta get him to hospital now or he'll die here!" said Desmond.

"Get him inside of my car, now!" I said as I run to my car opening the passenger door and got into driver's seat firing up my engine, just in time as Desmond and Garth went up and put Chris inside the car making sure he's securely in.

"All good, go now and we'll catch up to you." Said Garth and I nodded and floored the accelerator quickly shifting through the gears as I was back on the main road leading towards the hospital.

"Hang on Chris, you're gonna be fine." I said as I went past the party turning left just past them, I saw the hospital in sight, I quickly drove up to Accidents and Emergency and I saw an ambulance about to drive out before I blocked it in.

"Hey what the hell you think you're doing?" one of the doctors said.

"There's no time my friend needs help immediately!" I said as I took Chris out and the doctors rushed to the hospital coming out with a stretcher.

"How did this happen?" asked the doctor.

"I don't know, we found him in a car wreck" I said as he was rushed to the operation room.

"You better stay here, it doesn't look good he might not be able to make it." Said the doctor before he went in, I sighed and took a seat in the waiting room. Couple of minutes later, Desmond, Garth, Melissa and Samantha came rushing running up to me.

"So how is he?" asked Garth

"Not too good, the doctor's said that he might not make it" I said feeling down.

"Oh no, no, no, he can't die" Melissa said as she broke down crying.

"Calm down, Melissa I'm sure he'll make it" Samantha said trying to calm Melissa down, she seemed to calm down a bit

We waited for couple of hours before doctor came in.

"So how is he?" asked Samantha

"He is in stable condition, but has fallen into a deep coma, we don't know whether he's gonna recover from It." he said with little bit of grief, with that news Melissa began to sob again.

"Melissa, it's gonna be ok, I promise you, he's a tough guy he's gonna recover from it." I said to Melissa trying to calm her down a bit, all that we could do now Is wait and hope that he'll be able to recover.

**A/N Nooooo, Chriiisss. Hello and thank you for reading chapter 24 of URS, yes i am back for today, with the longest chapter i have written, i was going to upload on Monday but i just couldn't wait and just uploaded, a bit thrilling and emotional isn't it, left it with a little cliffhanger, is Chris gonna be ok, is he gonna wake up, you gotta, who was that mysterious wolf find out in the next chapter, for now i would like you to review, tell me what do you think about this chapter, i really could use with the reviews, so thank you to delta Jake, SouLs KilleRs and Alpha Andrew for reviewing, that is it, until next time Street Wolf out. **


	25. Chapter 25 - Bayview City

Chapter 25 – Bayview City

I was driving down the alleyway when I saw the same Hummer that rammed me last time, this time I wouldn't let that happen, or so I thought, as I was going around it I was blinded again and rammed into the sending the car out of control and into a spin hitting the barrier and sending the car flying straight into a building, as the car was about to hit the wall, I saw the front crumble and collapse inside, I just there watching unable to do anything, as quickly as it started, it stopped, and I was stuck inside the car upside down, I looked to my left and saw the door slightly open, but enough for me to crawl out, I as I unfastened the seat belt and fell onto the roof of the car, as I crawled out of the car I saw the same black wolf that called me before the crash, as I tried to crawl, he pulled out a silenced m1911 and cocked it, I tried to crawl and put up a fight then I felt the barrel against my head and then heard the gunshot and everything went black.

*Reality*

"Arrghhh" I yelled as I quickly shot up panting and sweating a bit, but quickly groaning as a massive pain wave hit my body mainly in the chest area.

"Chris!" I heard a voice that I recognized as Melissa, I looked around and saw her quickly walking up to me and hugging me, I groaned a bit as it send another pain wave through my body, but I ignored as I was glad to be with Melissa.

"It's ok, ok, I'm here. And speaking of here. Where am I?" I said and groaned a bit at the end as Melissa released me from the hug and allowed me to lay down.

"You're in a hospital, and you're lucky to be alive. How are you holding up anyway?" said Humphrey as he got up and walked up to me.

"Well how do you think I feel after a massive car crash?" I said with sarcasm

"Good to have you back Chris." I heard Desmond say

"Yeah, but I don't ever want to repeat yesterday."

"Actually it was 3 months ago, you were in deep coma and doctors were not sure If you're gonna wake up." I heard Garth say.

"Really? 3 whole bloody months, geez." I said

"Yeah, you really got us all worried, especially me, I wouldn't know what would I do without you" Melissa said as she pulled me into another hug, but this time I groaned out loud.

"I'm sorry, I forgot"

"It's ok, ok, I've been in worse pain, but this was good pain, because I was close to you, pain or no pain, I always want to have you in my arms and me in your arms" I said to her in the sweetest voice I could.

"Aww, that was so sweet" she said as she pulled into kiss and I did the same. As we kissed passionately I felt all of the pain go away, like I was in heaven.

"Get a room you two" I heard Desmond say once

"Right now, for my time being in this hospital this is my room, so yeah" I said with a smirk, and I saw him roll his eyes over.

"Speaking for time being in this hospital when can I get out of here." I said

"The doctors said the earliest you can get out of here is in 3 months after you wake up, so, 3 months from now" Humphrey said with a light chuckle

"Oh fun-fucking-tastick" I said as laid my head down and groaned.

"Hey but look on the bright side." I heard Desmond say.

"What bright side?" I asked looking in his way,

"Erm. . . give me a moment to think of one" he said and everyone laughed a bit, and right then the doctor came in.

"Alright visiting time is over, give the patient some time to relax" he said.

"He had 3 months to relax" said Garth and another few chuckles from the group could be heard as I just rolled my eyes, and laid down and decided to go to sleep.

*3 months later*

I was laying in the hospital bed watching TV when the doctors came in, I turned my attention to them.

"Chris, today is your good day, you are free to leave the hospital, but don't stress yourself too much, as your still recovering a bit, not all of the wounds healed yet" on the of the doctors said.

I was so overjoyed I jumped out of my bed, with clothes on, and run out of the room towers the entrance screaming "freedom", and right past my group.

"The fuck?" I heard Garth say as I run past him and skidded through the front doors on my knees holding my arms out.

"Finally I'm out of this hospital!" I said out loud, I kept looking up to the sky when I felt arms around my waist, I turned my head to the right only to be met by kiss from Melissa, I was taken back by it but then kissed back, as we pulled away from each other we stared into each other's eyes, we stared until Humphrey cleared his throat.

"Sorry to ruin your moment, but we have a plane to catch." He said and I raised y eyebrow.

"A plane, why are we going on a plane?" I asked that when he handed me an envelope with a letter from Samantha.

'_I figured you might wanna change things up to help clear your head, can't blame you. When you get to Bayview, my gal Kate will hook you up. She's loaned you her ride, it's at the airport waiting. It's her baby so be gentle. Good luck bro! Be seeing ya. Samantha' _I looked inside the envelope and saw key's from Nissan I took them out and looked at them for a moment.

"Sooo, are we going or what?" I heard Desmond ask, I looked at the keys and the letter for a little bit longer and then I looked back at them, all waiting to hear my answer.

"Looks like we're going to Bayview" I said in a cheerful voice and I heard the shout 'Yes' and high five each other while Melissa hugged me, I looked at my watch and it read 21:30, I looked back at the group.

"What time does the gate close?" I asked

"22:30. Why?" asked Garth.

"Because we have 1 hour to get to the plane before the gate close." I said.

"Shit, quickly let's run." Desmond said and we run to the car lot and I saw Garth's Mustang GT and an Nissan 350Z that I thought was Melissa's but I was wrong when Desmond got into driver's seat.

"Where did you get this?" I asked him opening back passanger door for the Mustang.

"Long story short. I won it, now let's move" he said starting up his engine, then moments later I heard the Mustang GT's engine burst into life, as I got in and closed the door as Garth floored the accelerator, and I was thruster into my seat, I was rather surprised by this car's acceleration, I didn't expect it to be that fast, but it is a drag racer so it figures.

We arrived at the airport 25 minutes later, and went to check out bags in.

"Phew we might actually make it" I heard Humphrey say.

"Yeah, and I am surprised not many people came to say bye to their star" Desmond said.

"Well I am glad for that" I said with a relief.

"I think you have spoken too soon" Melissa said as I turned my head towards the entrance.

"Ohhh god" I said.

"I think it's time to. . ." Garth said before Desmond interrupted.

"RUUNN!" he screamed and we legged towards the gate.

"What gate number?!" I yelled to Humphrey

"24, just up ahead" he yelled back as I looked back and saw a massive crowd chasing after us, I gulped and looked ahead and saw the gate number 24 ahead, we run past the desk scanning the passes as run past and quickly pulling out our passports, before running into the last tunnel and into a plane, we quickly took a seat near the wing and looked outside the window panting as we saw that the crowd was stopped by airport security, we laughed at this with relief.

"Well, that was too close" Garth said.

"Yeah, I'd rather relive the car crash again than be caught by this mob you call 'my fans'" I said and we all shared a laughter. And sat down Melissa next to me and Humphrey, Garth and Desmond in the seats behind us, surprisingly the plane was only about a third full, but it was better as it's going to be quiet flight.

"I don't know about you lot but I'm going to take a nap" said Melissa with a yawn and laid her head on my shoulder, I smiled and put my arm around her and kissed her head

"Sleep well honey." I said as I looked out of the window and saw that the plane began to move.

"Bayview here we come" Desmond said and we all looked out of the window.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss Olympia, even though there is a mob of fans out there ready to kill each other to get a piece of me." I said and we shared laughter and went to sleep as the airplane took off and we were now on course to Bayview.

**A/N Hi guys i am officially back, had nearly a week to think of the bridge between Underground 1 and Underground 2 but hey here we are, also you know what A&O Character you will be seeing next chapter. . . That's right Kate and with Humphrey around, I'll let you figure that out (evil). this could be my joint first in chapter length and i think it is the most enjoyable chapter if you ask me. but I'll let you decide that, so next point review the story helps out a lot thank you to the usual people that review and i hope to get to see more of you review this story and also submit your OC, this is probably the best place to submit them it gives me time to place them into my story, Application form must include fur colour, eye colour and the way they act, optional is clothing and car they drive or preffered cars (Tuner, Exotic and Muscle), (colour may be different from the submitted one), that is it from me, expect the next chapter around friday, saturday at the latest. so that is it make sure to review and see you next episode, Street Wolf out. *Gets into his Skyline and tries to catch up with the main crew in Bayview***


	26. Chapter 26 - Kate

Chapter 26 – Kate

**A/N hi guys go on YouTube and get a song Black Betty by Spiderbait play it when mentioned enjoy the chapter**

We were approaching Bayview after 4 hours of flight, I managed to sleep for only 2 hours of it, because of certain wolves behind me constantly annoying me, Melissa managed to sleep through the whole flight cuddled to me, so I couldn't stand up as I didn't want to wake her up.

"Melissa, hey wake up my sleeping angel" I whispered softly to her ear and she began to stir awake, with a yawn

"Huh, where are we?" she replied rather tired.

"We are in-" I was interrupted by Humphrey, Garth and Desmond

"BAYVIEW CITY, HELL YEAH" they shouted and high fived each other, I just faced palmed, and shook my head.

"How long were they that annoying" Melissa asked.

"Since I woke up 2 hours ago" I said with the hand still on my head, as the plane touched the ground and was now slowing down. I just sat there quiet while the three wolves behind me just being like they were the whole flight, once we stopped, and they stopped being childish I asked them.

"So which one of you is the clan clown?"

"It obviously has to be Humphrey" said Desmond

"Hey you are the one clowning around the most!" objected Humphrey

"I agree with Desmond" Garth said and they continued to argue with each other.

"Let's just leave and let them be" I said to Melissa as she nodded and the airplane came to a stop and we were allowed to leave, and walked off the plane leaving them to their argument. Once I was outside of the plane I saw that they just realised that we went and were now rushing to get outside me and Melissa laughed at this as we saw them getting off the plane, so we stood in front of the door to the airport.

"What the hell! Why did you just leave us?!" I heard Humphrey complain.

"We didn't want to interrupt your elections" I said with a smirk

"Whatever" he replied not too happy, which made me chuckle

"Alright let's get our stuff, and get to where we supposed to be going" Desmond said and we went into the airport to get our stuff, once we got them we went to the front of the airport and went outside, and we saw a green Nissan 350Z with a carbon Twister hood a LEX 42 spoiler, golden Racing Hart CP FTUNE R rims, but what surprised me was that it had the same vinyls as the cars ones on our cars, but I shrugged it off.

"This is actually a sweet ride, not what I expected it to be." Humphrey said

"And what did you expect it to be?" Garth asked him

"I was expecting it to be similar to Samantha's car." He said and by this time I already opened the door and pushed the seat forward so that Humphrey, Garth and Desmond could get in.

"You guys getting in or what?" I asked them and they turned towards me and looked at me pointing to the back and gave me the 'really' look.

"Well it's this or walking" I said and they groaned and got the back.

"It's actually quite roomy back here" Desmond said

"Speak for yourself, I can barely get in" Garth said in an annoyed voice, I just rolled my eyes and pushed the seat back once they all got in, and let Melissa get in closing the doors behind her, and getting in myself and putting the key into the ignition, as I started the engine the computer on-board screen came on and the built-in phone went off with callers ID being Kate, so I pressed the answer button.

"Hey how's it going, I'm Kate, Samantha's friend, I heard your flight finally got in well welcome to Bayview, if you haven't already guessed it what your hearing now is the cars Short Message System otherwise known as SMS, I don't weather any of you are familiar with it so I set it up for a first time use, read the instructions to see how it works. Now check out the minimap, it's simple to use but make sure you all get familiar with it. This is a big city you know. I need my car back so head over to the car lot highlighted on the minimap" and then she hang up.

"Well, let's go then" Humphrey said rather excited, and I revved the engine for a bit and decided to see how this car handle's so I turned the steering wheel left and floored the accelerator sending everyone into their seats, I was rather surprised by the car's acceleration. As I drove out of the airport and onto the highway, I heard another call incoming so I answered it.

"Yo Kate, heads up on some run ups for you. Bunch of losers gathering up for some races, nice chance to earn some money, I sent you the location right now" after he hung up I saw a green doughnut shape appeared on the mini-map, I smiled at this and I think Desmond saw it and knew what I was going to do.

"Please don't tell me you're going to do what I think you're going to do?" he asked and I decided to answer that by turning right diverting off-course to the car lot.

"I take that as a yes" he said and leaned back, as we were driving along the road I saw a crowd and few cars in front of a building site, and as I drove near to the someone run up to us

"Hey what are you doing in Kate's ride, oh you're the new guys I heard about, well let's welcome you the right way, in an all-out sprint" she said as 3 cars went up to the start line and as I drove up to the start line I saw the sprint course load up on the GPS and as a she-wolf went up to start the race, I put the radio on and the song Black Betty by Spiderbait came on, I smiled as I actually liked this song, I looked back at the guys behind me and then looked back on front of me.

"Is It too late to get out" I heard Humphrey say as he was leaning forward.

"Yes it is" and ias I said it the guitar riffed and the she-wolf started the race, as I floored the accelerator and he was thrown back into his seat as I shifted into second gear and turning left into a sharp left corner and then coming out going 75 MPH.

"Get off me Humphrey!" I heard Garth yell at back in an annoyed voice which made me laugh, as I sped down the straight road shifting into fourth going well over 100 MPH but braking again to turn into a sharp right corner and then moments later into a sharp left turn, and hitting straight and another sharp left turn into an avenue, I saw a Mitsubishi 3000GT catch up to, but I just smiled and pressed the NOS and felt the car speed increase dramatically now going over 160 MPH.

"Woooohooooo" me and Melissa yelled as I missed the feeling of adrenaline pumping and I saw that Melissa was enjoying herself, couldn't say the same for the guys in the back, as I drove through a right bend and broke hard sending everyone forward as I drove round a roundabout turning right and turing left drifting three-quarters around the fountain and then few metres later into a sharp right corner.

I was driving on the straight again and looked at the GPS and saw that the opponents were at least 5 seconds behind me, which made me laugh, as I went through a left corner, and few metres ahead into the last right corner as I crossed the finish line, there wasn't much of the crowd around but never the less, there was a bit, ,I saw the same she wolf walk up to me handing me the money and I got a call from Kate

"Hey man I want my car back! You better haul over to the car lot ASAP or I'm puttin' the word out on you. And that means no more racin' until I say so. Get to the car lot. . .NOW!" and she hang up, I just shrugged it off.

"I guess someone's angry, we better get goin' there then" Humphrey said an I nodded and floored the accelerator and followed the GPS to the car lot, and we arrived there about 5 minutes later, as I pulled to the front the doors open and Kate stood there I saw Humphrey look at her the way I looked at Melissa when I first saw her, and we all got out.

"Finally where have you been with my ride?" she asked with a bit of irrition.

"I'm sorry, but Chris here decided to have a race before we got down here" Garth said patting me on the back.

"There better not be a single mark on it." She said.

"Don't worry there isn't" I said, and looked over to Humphrey who was still daydreaming, Kate saw that and just giggled before saying.

"Sam claims you lot can drive, maybe so, but, you ain't using my ride, use your cash to pick out a set of wheels, I'll call you lot later" said getting into her car and blowing a kiss to Humphrey, who when he saw that just fainted and crashed to the floor, we all laughed and Kate drove off.

"Yeah, dibs on the Honda Accord" Desmond said and went up to the only Honda there.

"Fine, me and Melissa will get the Nissan 240SX, what about you Garth" I asked him.

"I'll get the Nissan too since it's rear-wheel drive" he said.

"Ok, Well here's the cash, can you pay for me while I go wake up Humphrey" I said to Melissa and she nodded while I went up to Humphrey.

"Humphrey wake the hell up" I said shaking him but he just rolled over to the other side, I rolled my eyes and looked around for something to wake him up with. I saw a tap and that gave me an idea and I dragged him to the tap, checking whether it is water before putting him underneath it, once I laid him underneath it, I turned the tap on and the water rushed onto Humphrey's face waking him.

"That seemed to work" I said and he coughed up some water.

"What the hell" he moaned

"Well you fainted after Kate blowed you a kiss and you wouldn't wake up so I had to improvise"

"Look at me. I'm wet"

"Just find a towel and dry yourself, by the way choose your car"

"You know what car I want"

"Ah yes the Corolla" I said and he gave the 'seriously' face

"Joking, you want the MX-5 right?" I said and he rolled his eyes and went to find a towel, so I walked up to the dealer where the group was.

"So did you manage to wake him up?" Melissa asked me.

"Yep, didn't seem too happy about, by the way can you add a Volkswagen Golf MKIV onto the list" I said to the dealer and he went to his office while Melissa gave him the cash, and he returned moments later with the key's to our car, and Humphrey walked in just in time. We all took the key's and went to our cars starting them up, Kate calling us as we did so.

"Now that you got yourselves a set of wheels head over to my garage. Don't bother looking for races cos there's nothin' goin' on. Don't keep me waiting again. See you lot there." And she hanged up.

"How the hell does she know when we are in the cars and started them up" Desmond asked.

"Beat's me let's not keep Humphrey's 'girlfriend' waitin' again" I said and we all shared laughter except from Humphrey who I imagine face palmed himself, before we set off.

**A/N Hi guys and thank you for reading Chapter 26 of URS the longest chapter i have written, took me the whole day but it was worth it, probably last chapter this week as i am flying to Poland this Friday so i just wanted to get this chapter done before the Valentine's, and here it is, and Kate is here, and she's fallen for Humphrey and vice-versa, so make sure to REVIEW, thank you to all that review my story your support is much appreciated, and i hope to be hearing from more of you, also OC's submit your OC's if you want them to be featured in this fanfic but there is limited spaces, so submit them now, that is it from me, Make sure to REVIEW and bye from me, Street Wolf out.**


	27. Chapter 27 - Settling In

Chapter 27 - Settling In

We arrived at the destination marked on the map, it was a rather large building looking like it saw better days, the entrance to the garage was behind another building, to where you to drive in between two buildings and at there was a large space, and the entrance to the garage Kate was talking about was located at the end of the empty space. We drove up to the shutter door as it opened and we drove through, we saw that inside was really nice, space big enough for 10 cars, all kinds of equipment, lots of sets of wheels, bumpers, spoilelrs etc. there was a couch and a TV it was like a living room mixed with garage. There was a staircase up to where i guessed were the actual rooms.

As we drove in, parked our cars and got out, we saw Kate walking up to us.

"Welcome to my garage, this is what I call home, and where you lot can stay" she said.

"Thanks" I said while Humphrey just stared at her day dreaming, Kate must've noticed that and chuckled.

"Let me give you lot 4-1-1, everything in the Bayview race scene goes through me, and if you haven't noticed it yet it's the place to be, the racing here is big, Whatever you like you can find it, uif you know where to look, drag, drift, circuit and way more. The scene runs so deep we're racing in places you lot wouldn't course with that comes the oppurtunity for some serious money, best of all there is an invitation only series called the Unerground Racing League, for the elite drivers where the coin and the prop os off the hook, all it takes is the right rep and right connections. Remember this is my town so max respect". she said

"Sure, you got it" I said

"Around the back is Tommy hes a wizzard under the hood hell hook you up" she said as a white wolf with blue eyes wearing ab oil stained t-shirt and some trousers.

"Wait. Tommy, is that you?" Garth asked.

"Garth? Man it's good to see you again friend" Tommy said as he went up to Garth and gave him a man-hug.

"Yeah it's been what? 3 years now" Garth said

"Wait you two know each other?" Desmond asked.

"Yeah me and Garth used to work together. Speaking of which do you still have that shop of yours?" Tommy asked Garth.

"Nah, I sold it when i joined Dark Dragons" he said.

"And why?" Tommy asked and i decided to join in.

"Me and Garth had a race where the stakes where the cars, and if he won, I could be working for him, and if i won he would join my crew. You can guess the outcome" I said

"Yeah, well anyway Kate set it up so you lot can handle all of your bussiness out of the garage, she set aside some room for you lot come on I'll show ou around" he said walking to the back of the room

"Thanks, come on let's go guys" I said to the group

"Right behind you babe" Melissa said as we walked hand in hand. We went to the back of the garage and saw a huge open space big enough for at least 15 cars, with around 15 slightly raised circles, with LED lamps around and a ramp in front, I guessed this is where the ride's were stored, I saw Kate's Nissan parked on one of those so I must've guessed right, I saw a white Subaru Impreza WRX STI parked on the opposite side of Kate's Nissan.

"Whoa, this is awesome!" I heard Desmond yell.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome!" Humphrey agreed.

"So as you might've guessed, this is where we store our rides, and where you can store yours." he said as we walked to the middle of the pen space

"This is very cool, I didn't expect this by the way this building looked on the outside" Melissa said

"Neither did love" I said as I was looking around.

"Well there isn't much else to show here, so let me show you your rooms, follow me upstairs" he said as he went out of the garage area and just on the left were stairs to the rooms. As we got on the top floor there was a corridor that overlooked the garage area, for now the look from there wasn't anything great but that would change as we get our cars in, on the right of the corridor were doors to rooms.

"We have 4 vacant rooms, and I noticed there is 5 of you" he said looking like he was thinking of something.

"It's fine, me and Chris can sleep on one room" Melissa said as she put here head on my shoulder.

"Yeah me and Melissa can share a room, so which one is ours?" I asked Tommy.

"The one on far right has a kingsized bed, so I suggest you take that one" he said pointing to the far right door.

"Thanks, we'll go there now, and Humphrey" I said and he looked at me "I suggest you go and talk to Kate she seems to like you and vice-versa" I said and he just looked at me

"Sure, like I haven't thought of that" he said in a sarcastic voice. I just laughed and turned to Melissa

"Let's go and unpack" I said with a wink, which she winked back as we went into the room and she motioned towards the bed, I got the idea and locked the door.

_P.O.V Humphrey_

I saw Chris and Melissa, I heard the door close and lock, I knew what they were up to and I just rolled my eyes.

"Ok then, well pick your rooms, I'll go and work on my ride, see you lot later" he said and we all picked our rooms, Garth and Desmond decided to give me the one closest to Kate's room, I went inside and saw that it had a rather large bed TV and a couch, I put my baggage on the bed and started to unpack. As I was unpacking, my thoughts drifted of to Kate '_Maybe I should go and talk to her now, I mean Chris might be right, she did make me faint after she blew that kiss and her smile' _I heard the door close to Kate's room '_Aliright Humphrey here goes nothing' _I thought as I got up and headed out of my room and walked up to her room, '_Come on Humphrey you can do this' I_ thought as I knocked on the door, I heard footsteps, and as the door opened I saw Kate.

"Oh, hi Humphrey" she said with a smile at the end and i instantly melted when I saw it.

"Hi Kate, erm. . could we talk in private?" I asked a little nervously.

"Yeah sure, come in" she said as we entered her room, it wasn'r entirely what i expected, it didn't have any perfumes out or pink and white theme, or many girly things, this was much of the contrast, I saw posters of latest cars, mainly tuners such as Nissan's and Honda's, I saw many pictures of her and her car.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked as she sat on her bed.

"Well, erm, how do I put this, hehe, well since the time I saw you, I couldn't get you out of my mind, I-I-I don't what it is but I think it was love at first sight, What i'm asking is, w-w-will you go out with m-m-me Kate" I asked nervous as hell, I saw her looking a bit surprised and stunned, so I thought the answer was no, I was about to leave when,

"Humphrey, I too couldn't get you out of my mind, and I too think that it is love at first, so yes, I would love to go out with you" as I heard those words, I felt like the happiest wolf on the planet, I saw her lean in for a kiss as I did the same and we shared a passionate kiss, as we kissed I felt my heart skip a beat, I felt like we were the only wolves on this planet nothing else mattered. As we pulled away I looked into her beautiful amber eyes, I felt my heart melt.

"So, do you want to go for a ride" I asked her

"Oh Yeah, let's take my car" she said as we went out and towards garage and towards Kate's Nissan.

"So where are we going" I asked her as she started the engine.

"I have one place in mind" she said and she floored theh accelerator as soon as the doors opened, and drove out at high speeds, I thought we were going to hit the wall, put she pulled on the handbrake and we skidded around the then turned left, I did have a pretty terrified face on, I think Kate saw that and laughed, as she took the left.

"Well, you really like driving aggreively i see" I said as she took right on the junction into an avenue, we must've been going at least 160 MPH down the straight avenue and as I looked at Kate who was smiling, I must've looked too long as I didn't saw a bend approaching and as Kate went through the bend i was slammed into the door to my right, I heard Kate laugh while I rubbed my head. As we were driving, I saw a fountain up ahead, well 5 fountains, there was a big fountain in the middle, sorrounded by 4 slightly smaller fountains. I saw Kate pull the handbrake as we went in between the two smaller fountains and she turned the steering wheel left, I felt the rear lose grip as she turned the steering wheel the opposite direction and we were now drifiting around the big fountain, I saw a huge smile on Kate's face, and I let out a howl from all this adrenaline now running through me.

We circled around the fountain 4 times before Kate drifted out of it and we were now going along straight road turning left on the next junction, and we were now driving along another avenue, and I saw that we were heading towards the tunnel to another part of the city. As we went through the S bend in the tunnel sideways and we were on another wide road, heading up. As the uphill ended and were now driving through few bends until I saw a juntion on which Kate went straight towards the mountain range, on which she went right and we were now driving along few big houses, as the road elevated and suddenly stopped, Kate turned the steering wheel left just before the road suddenly leveled out, and were flying through the air sideways, I looked to my right and saw that we were flying into a wall of one of the houses, I heard Kate laugh again while I looked petrified.

We landed just in front of the wall, and Kate drifted around the corner, I let out a sigh at this.

"That's twice I thought I was gonna die" I said.

"Well twice i proved you wrong" she said as she went through another sharp right corner sideways then straight into a sharp left, climbing higher and higher, we went through a long right corner and Kate seemed to slow down and go off to the side of the road on the long left corner. As she came to a stop, and we got out of the car and walked to the front of it.

"Beautifull view, ain't it?" she said.

"Yeah, amazing" I said, and she was right the view was amazing you could see the while Bayview, and it looked astonoshing in the dark with all the different lights on "Almost as beautifull as you though" I said

"Aww, you're sweet" she said as we leaned in for a kiss, and once again I felt my heart melt and I felt like I was in heaven. As we pulled away from the kiss and we once again stared into each others eyes's, her beautiful amber eyes, shining in the moonlight. We shifted our attention towards the city and I felt Kate put her head on my shoulder while I wrapped my arm around her waist. We kept staring at the scenery talking to each other.

"I think we should head back now, before others start to think something happened to us" I said.

"Yeah, but we should repeat today some other time" she said as went around the car.

"Yeah, we should, but next time please don't let me doubt weather I'll survive" I said while she laughed

"Ok, but i can't promise anything though" she said starting the engine.

"Oh great, thanks for the heads up" I said and we shared a laughter before we drove off

**A/N** **Hi guys and thank you for reading chapter 27 of URS, my new longest chapter, Well looks like Kate and Humphrey are a couple now, amd if you're asking about Lilly and Garth, don't worry i have plans for that couple, and i ain't telling anyone, nope you're gonna have to wait, well anyway guys, make sure to REVIEW this story, thank you to people that have reviewed this story so far i appreciate it, and thank you to those that favorited this story, the rest well make sure to give your contribution by either favouriting or Reviewing, just a heads up don't expect another chapter soon as i am on Holidays but i should have it done within 5 days max. Well that is it, please make sure to REVIEW and I'll se you next chapter Street Wolf out.**


	28. Chapter 28 - The Future?

Chapter 28 - The Future?

_Chris P.O.V_

Me and Melissa laid there panting.

"That. . . Was amazing" Melissa said panting.

"Yeah. . . Most amazing. . .night ever" I said as we cuddled each other I looked at the clock and it read 01:37 I looked back at Melissa who was laid her head on my chest and has fallen asleep, I smiled at this and gave her a kiss on the forehead "Sleep well love" I said to her while I thought _'__Where should I take her for a romantic dinner, I'll ask Kate later, but it will have to wait until later, I'm not exactly rich at the moment, just enough to upgrade our car's, hmm. . . I'll go light on upgrades and take her in a presentable car, not a bad idea, I'll go and ask Kate about them places later today, right now I just want to go to sleep' _this were my last thoughts as I drifted into sleep.

_Chris dream_

I was laying in my bed with Melissa watching TV when I heard the distant sound of sirens, I got up from the bed and walked towards the window and what I saw horrified me, I saw police just swarming the city, I saw cop cars and helicopters, for a second I froze.

"Chris what's going on?" Melissa asked getting up "Chriss?"

"We have to get out of here. NOW!" I yelled as I grabbed my car key's and run out of the room getting everyone's attention in the garage.

"Chris what's going on?" Desmond asked

"It's the police. We must get out of here now before they find us!" I yelled as I and everyone got into their cars and started their cars. As the front shutter doors opened we quickly drove out powersliding out of the corner and heading towards the Highway and trying to evade cops, I saw that a helicopter got us tracked and I could hear their talking in the radio

'This is overlord 1 we have 6 cars trying to get away eastbound'

'Copy that we're sending all units and sending out special squad' I was wondering what they meant by special squad and then it hit me just before the entrance on to the highway and I slammed the brakes.

"Everyone stop! Don't go on the highway!" I yelled but it was too late, they drove on to the highway and I saw them get zapped by an EMP pulse and I saw a SWAT team rush up, I tried to get to them but my car was slammed into the wall. I looked to my left and I saw the same black hummer with the same black wolf with red eyes, holding a silenced M1911, and once again I heard the gun shot and everything went black.

_Reality_

I shot up sweating and panting like hell, I looked around and I saw that I was in my room.

"It was just a dream, just a dream" I said to myself as I laid back down and looked to my right and saw that Melissa wasn't there "I wonder where did she go?" I looked to the digital clock and I saw that it read 16:37 "Damn, I really slept in today, I should get up now" I said as I headed to the drawer and picked out some clothes to wear today, a white T-shirt and black trousers and laid them on the bed while I took out some underwear and went to the shower, getting in having a thorough wash, hoping out when I was done, going into the room and putting on the clothes I had ready. Once I had them on I looked in the mirror on the desk and leaned against it with my hand, thinking about the dream I had '_What if it was a sign, an insight into the future, it couldn't be, dreams don't mean anything, or do they' _I was so deep in thought I didn't notice that Melissa had come in until she spoken.

"Chris, honey is everything allright?" she asked in her sweet caring voice which I loved, I smiled a bit.

"Yeah, everything fine love." I said in the most certain voice I could but I think it wasn't enough, as I could hear a bit of worry in my voice.

"Are you sure, you seem, a bit worried about something" she said as I looked into her beautifull emerald green eyes which I loved and knew I couldn't lie to, so sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I just had this nightmare, that the whole police in the country just swarmed into the city and as we tried to escape, they zapped your cars and sent a SWAT team, I tried to get to you but I saw the same black Hummer that slammed into my car in Olympia, I saw him twice in my dreams now, and everytime he slams into my car, and pulls out his gun and shoots, everytime he does that I wake up." I said as I recalled my nightmare, I felt Melissa hug me as I returned the hug.

"It was just a dream Chris, don't stress about it too much" she said in her most caring voice.

"Thanks Melissa, I love you" I said as I kissed her.

"I love you too" she said as we kissed each other passionatly, I felt all of the worries go away, I felt my heart melt, I once again felt like in heaven, I never wanted this moment to end, unfortunetly it ended, as we pulled away and we looked into each-others eyes.

"You have the most beautifull eyes I ever saw" I said

"Aww your so sweet, and you have the most calming eyes I ever saw" she said as we exchanged another passionate kiss. Once we pulled away she said.

"How about we go down now, I bet you're pretty hungry" as she said my stomach growled and I let out a goofy smile. "I take that as a yes" and we went out of the room and downstairs towards the main room with couch and TV and a kitchen just to the left of the stairs, I saw Tommy and Garth just working on their cars in the garage while Humphrey and Kate watched some TV on sofa and Desmond on a seperate couch, I went into the kitchen with Melissa just as Desmond noticed me.

"Well look who decided to wake up." he said while I rolled my eyes and went to search for a quick snack.

"Leave him alone Desmond he had a long night" Melissa said.

"Thanks love" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek while I went to the microwave and put some leftover pizza that I guessed was from last night.

"Big news though Chris, me and Kate decided to start a relationship" I heard Humphrey say as I opened some soda and took a sip.

"Congrats mate, I see you followed my tip" I said to him.

"Yeah, and it was the best decision in my life so far" he said nuzzling Kate.

"And my best decision too. By the way there a few races tonight, I suggest you lot might attend them." she said while I was taking my pizza out of the microwave and took a seat by a table.

"That's a great idea, I haven't been on a circuit for long time" Desmond said from his seat

"You only haven't raced for 2 days and you say its a long time" Humphrey said.

"Yeah, for me it is anyway" Desmond tried to defend himself

"I wonder what you would've done if you had to stay in hospital for 6 months and not be allowed to leave, meaning no racing" I said to Desmond

"Then i would've gone mental, I don't know how you managed it Chris" he said while I just shrugged my shoulders, I looked at the clock and it read almost 18:30 and it was almost dark outside so I thought the races were gonna start soon, I saw Tommy and Garth walk in talking to each other so I decided to ask Tommy when do they start.

"Hey Tommy, when do the racers start?"

"Well if I not wrong, the first race starts in half an hour, and it's a Street-X" he said, while I raised my eyebrow in confusion

"What the hell is Street-X" I asked him, and he just smiled.

"The best way to explain it is to show it to you lot, follow me then, it's about time to get to the racing scene anyway" he said as he went back to the garage.

"So what are you lot waiting for lets go" Desmond as he litterly jumped and run to his car.

"Allright looks like I gotta go love" Humphrey said kissing Kate.

"Yeah I'll be watching" she said as they both got up and walked to the garage I just finished eating and took a last sip as I got up and took the plate to the kitchen.

"Alright honey let's go, I bet you don't wanna miss it" she said as he cuddled into me, as I put the plate into the sink and wrapped my arm around Melissa's waist.

"No, I haven't felt the adrenaline for a long time" I said while we walked towards the garage

"What about yesterday?"

"Oh I was going easy, I didn't even feel the adrenaline" I said as me and Melissa went to our cars as we got in and started the car I heard Garth through the SMS.

"Before we go racing how about we go and upgrade our car's"

"Yeah I was about to suggest that" I replied.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go" Humphrey said as he drove off but stopped few meters later "Erm. . .which way to performance" he said and we all laughed.

"Follow me" Tommy said as he passed Humphrey and we all followed him.

**A/N Hi guys and thank you for reading chapter 28 of URS I hope you enjoyed, I know I said don't expect a chapter today but I was bored so I decided to type some of it today and I lost the track of time, as always make sure to REVIEW (I'll always put it in caps) thank you to those that do REVIEW and favorote and follow it, nothing else interrested, I don't think I will have a chapter up tomorrow but we shall see, that is make sure to REVIEW and I'll see you lot later Street Wolf out.**


	29. Chapter 29 - The Terrible Past

Chapter 29 - The Terrible Past

**A/N Hi guys, go on YouTube and get a song Give It All by Rise Against, keep it paused until signal is given, Enjoy the chapter**

We followed Tommy through the alley way until we came upon a blue light and we turned into a tight driveway sorrounded by wire fences and a nice building compared to others that sorrounded it. As we drove to the shutter door it opened and we drove in, surprisingly it was a big enough to hold all of our cars, we parked them, well where ever, and got out as Tommy got out and went to turn the lights on, as soon as they came on I saw a huge range of performance parts, ranging from turbo's to engine's to N20, ECU and etc.

"Well choose what you want and install them worry about the payment later" he said walking to the office.

"Wait you're the owner of this shop?" Garth asked.

"A range of shops, I have 2 shops in this part of the town, one in northern part of the city and 2 in coal harbour" he said

"Wow so you have body shops too" Desmond asked

"No, the bodywork shops are owned by my friend Hutch"

"Wait, Hutch, wouldn't he by any chance have grey and white fur and yellow eyes?" Humphrey asked

"Yeah, that's the one, do you know him by any chance?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, he used to go to the same high-school as me and Garth. Remember him Garth?" He asked him

"Oh yeah, Hutch, man it's been years" he said

"Yeah, is there anyone else we might know" Humphrey asked Tommy

"Well, there's Reba and Janice that have the paint shop and Candy has the Specialist shops" he said

"Man, do you know anyone by names, Mooch, Salty or Shakey" Humphrey asked

"No, sorry I haven't heard of them"

"Wait, Salty, Shaky and Mooch? With grey fur" I asked

"Yeah, that's them" Garth said.

"They were my wingman's back in Palmont City, we ruled the streets, along my friend Darius and my sister. Not a past I like to remember, not especially after what happened." I said feeling down a little bit.

"What happened?" Melissa asked while she looked at my eyes and I looked into hers, I sighed.

"I guess I have to tell you now, well before I flew to Olympia, I was racing in Palmont City, I was one of the best, along with my friends Mooch, Salty, Shaky, Darius and my sister Nikki, we weren't a team like we are now, we were just friends racing together, well one night there was a massive race, and my car was in repair, so Darius lend my his Supra, well I don't need to describe the race, at the finish line I was a sure winner but just before the finish line, the most horrible thing happened, the police along with SWAT have set up an ambush around a corner and as I passed them they EMP'd my opponents cars, and all hell broke lose, the police and SWAT were everywhere arresting everyone, my friends, my sister nearly made it but she was taken just as she was about to get in to my car, managing just to throw in a bag that meant to contain prize money. I managed to escape as a I still remember the car that helped me, a silver Chrysler 300C let me into an alleyway, then Darius called me and he said to use his ride to get away, so I did get away, I sold the Supra so I could get a flight to Olympia and you know the rest." I said as few tears escaped my eyes as I remembered my friends, especially my sisiter she was the only family left, I got up and walked towards my car.

"Wow, I never knew something as bad as that could happen, I'm sorry mate" Desmond said as I got into my car and laid my head on my hands which were on the steering wheel.

"I wish I could forget that night." I said as I felt presence next to me, I didn't bother lifting my head, I felt an arm around my shoulder and felt someone sit down on what space there was, so I guessed it must've been Melissa.

"Chris, I can't exactly say I know how it feels to have a past like yours, but for now you have to look ahead, who knows maybe your sister is fine and you'll be able to see her again, right now you have to think about the present and the future, our future, the future of Dark Dragons, can you do it, for me?" she said and I lifted my head and looked at her and forced a little smile.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I have to worry about Dark Dragons about us. Thanks Melissa, I love you." I said as I gave her a kiss and got up and went to the group, getting their attention, I smiled a bit "What are you waiting for? We have races to attend, get your asses and get the perfmormance parts under the hood." I said as everyone got up and went to pick out performance parts, installing them along the way, Tommy making note's of purchased parts, as I got under the hood and put in all of the performance parts I bought.

Once I was done which it took me almost an hour and a half I started the car hearing the highly modified engine, it was music to my ears, the sound of the turbo's and the actual revving, apart from acceleration and top speed, I also improved handling, I put racing brakes in, lowered the ride about 5 centimetres and stiffened the suspension, also changed the tires to racing tires, as I got out of the car and headed to the rest of my team as they got out.

"So where are headed to now, Chris" Desmond asked me

"How about we head to bodywork shop, then graphics shop and lastly the specialist, whatever the hell that is" I said as few chuckled and everyone headed to their cars, I saw Kate and thought about asking her about the romantic restaurants, so I walked up to her and stopped and her.

"Hey Kate, could I ask you for a favour?"

"Sure"

"Well, I'm planning to take Melissa out for a romantic dinner, and do you know any romantic restaurants around here?" I asked and I saw her think for moment

"Erm... Yeah there is one, just by the fountain, it is one of the best restaurants around" she said

"Thanks Kate and do you happen to have an acoustic guitar, I'm planning to sing a song to her"

"Yeah, I have an acoustic, you can have it, I wasn't using it anyway. If you want to sing a song I suggest you take her to the mountains and turn rigt you'll come across a perfect spot."

"Perfect. Thanks Kate I owe you one" I said as I run to my car and started it. I saw Tommy walk up to me.

"Hey man I uploaded the location of all shops in Bayview, I have to stay and watch this shop" he said.

"Thanks man, see you later"

"Later" he said and I drove out of the garage, and said to the radio.

"Alright, how about we test out our cars, I propose a race to the bodywork shop on the S shape bend, Tommy uploaded location to our GPS so everyone sync up" I said as I set my GPS to the bodywork shop.

"Allright everyone's ready" I heard Kate say, as we went out of the alley and turned right lining our cars on the junction

"Alright we'll go when the vocals on the next song will come on" I said as I turned the radio and the song Give It All by Rise Against came on

"Allright you got it" Desmond said as I waited for the vocals and as soon as they did I slammed the accelerator and we were now off, the road was pretty straight, I must've had a pretty good start as I left others behind apart from Kate who was ahead, as we approached the corner I was rather surprised by how sharply this car can turn at high speed's, I saw Desmmond approach quickly '_That is a fast Honda_' I thought as I saw the fountain again but this I had an idea, once we were close enough Kate and Demond broke but I shifted into higher gear going 150 MPH, as I went past the two smaller fountains keepin close to the right one, the time seemed to slow down as I lightly turned right to avoid collision with the bigger fountain, scrapping some paint of my left door and turning slightly leftto avoid collision with the smaller fountain, I felt my adrenaline level rise shaply

"Man, how I missed the adrenaline?" I said as time went back to normal ad I was still doing 140 MPH I looked to my right and saw the graphics shop, I looked in my mirror and saw that the others were quite a way behind as I past another junction and at the next junction I pulled the handbrake and drifted around the corner at 90 MPH thankfully the oad was wide enough as I drifted I saw the last corner and lightly broke to change the direction of drift as I slowed to about 20 MPH before actually going behind the buildings similar to the entrance to the garage, and I saw the green light so I decided to wait for others, I waited for abour 10 seconds which is a lot in racing world,

"Took you long enough" I said from my car.

"Hey, not everyone here has a deathwish, and you've done was crazy enough to watch" Desmond yelled.

"I just wanted to try out a new route." I said driving up to the shutter doors as they opened, and we drove in. As we paked our cars we were met by a grey and white wolf with yellow eyes, I guessed that must've been Hutch.

"Hello and welcome to bodywork, how may I help you?" he said

"Hutch? Is that you?" Humphrey asked.

"Humphrey? Garth? Guys, it's been years." he said as he went up to them giving them a man-hug along the way.

"Yeah last time we ment was when I left for Olympia, that was ages ago, anyway how have you been doing" Humphrey said

"I've doing great as you can see, I have a range of shops, bussiness is great." he said

"Yeah, you always have been great in bussiness and visual parts, I still remember your first car, didn't stay stock for long" Garth said

"Yeah, well anyway pick put anything, and since your my friends 25% off" he said walking back to till.

"Thanks mate, Allright lets get going" Humphrey yelled, and just like in Performance we all went for we wanted, I went for Armageddon wide body kit, Lynx spoiler, Enkei Silvestar rims, dual Typhoon headwinds, and that was it Installing everything took me around an hour and once again once we were done we paid Hutch and went to drive to Graphics shop, where we met Reba and Janice and we all got the same style design, black colour with dark dragon spitting purple flame, once again we paid and went to Specialist shop and there we met Candy, most of us there got similar things we got Magenta neon lights at the bottotm of our cars, inside the engine and trunk, most of us went for 5 sub-speakers and one screen, we went for scissor doors, magenta colour lights, and a cool hood that opens sideways, we also got a new interior, and Hydraulics, we didn't go for spinners as we didn't like them any of them, once again we paid but this time we stepped back and took a look at our cars, and it was a sight to behold.

"I think you lot are ready for some racing now, there's another round of Street-X starting soon, I suggest we get going then" Kate said as we all went to our cars started them and followed Kate, I was really excited as it would give me a chance to show the cars off, I've kept $1000 dollar for the romantinc night I've got planned for Melissa.

**A/N Hi guys and thank you for reading Chapter 29 of URS, man 29 Chapters nearly 30, I managed to get another one today, as I wrote most it the day I wrote Chapter 28, as always make sure to REVIEW again thank you to those that do, and thank you to those that favourite and follow this story, nothing really interesting going on, so make sure to REVIEW, and until next time bye guys Street Wolf out**


	30. Chapter 30 - Street-X

Chapter 30 - Street-X

**A/N Hi guys go on YouTube and get The Only by Static-x and Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold and optional Pirates of The Caribean Theme Tune with acoustic guitar wait for the signal and then play each given one, that is it enjoy the chapter**

We followed Kate to some sort of a course in docks. When we arrived there already was quite a big crowd, I looked at the on-board computer and it read 2:45 am, _'Not really surprised',_ I saw 4 cars on the course already racing as we came to a stop and went near the edge as the went past as around a sharp U-Turn, I looked to my right and saw Tommy walking up to us.

"Tommy? I thought you were in your shop." I said, getting everyone's attention

"Yeah well I usually only open that one for a little while, and I did tell you I'll show you what Street-X is. So who would like to go now?" He said, and I without even thinking. said

"Me"

"Ok come with," he said as we walked to the track 'Yo, listen here you're about to be fully felt by the street cross, this is the hottest new kick slammed in the race world. This years tracks are tight, there's very little room to bend the curves, so make sure your ride is dialled in right, do whatever it takes to take the other guys out of your grill, cos' the inside lane is where you wanna be, the best line in and out of the curve is going to shave serious time off of. your run. So tune in for short sprint and tight slum-dunk controll. You know what I am saying? I think, get out there and go savage bro" he said as we walked back to my car, I let out a smile.

"Yeah, lets go savage." I said getting into my car and going to the start line, driving behind another guy and next to another. I saw the guy next to me roll his window down.

"Ay yo bammer. You in luck. Street-X about to get kickin' and we need another sucka. You up for a beat down or what?" he said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry you're out of luck. What you got is the champion from the north, so my question is are YOU ready for a beat down?" I said revving my engine.

"We'll see how great the champ is" he said as a she wolf went up to start the race, I decided to put some music on, and as I turned the radio on and the song The Only by Static-X came on, as soon as the guitars came on the she wolf started the race and I quickly accelerated towards the first corner the track looked like a scewed square 0 so it was pretty simple, as we came to the middle wich turned left and right and you could drive straight through it, I was pushed to the side by the guy to my right and I broke lightly to avoid major collision and let him pass, I became furious wiith this and slammed the accelerator and nearly forgot what Tommy told me about the in and out line, and as I came into the turn I went wide in the middle and I saw everyone get away.

Then I remembered what Tommy told my abour the line so in the middle I kept close to the outer wall and I turned in quite early keeping close to the inner wall on the turn and I managed to pass one of my opponents and thanks to this cars handling I managed to do it at quite a speed, 60 MPH to be precise, and I crossed the line inro second lap as I repeated the proccesspff keeping close the right wall and turning in early keeping he perfect line, I on the last turn I managed to catch up to number 1 guy the same one that slammed me into the wall, as I crossed the line into third lap, catching up to him and the two corners to being right next to him when I crossed the line into the final lap and I managed to get inside of him and on the straight he tried to push me into the wall, but my car was stronger than his and as I countered his attempt I brought him closet to the right wall before the middle and as we were approaching it he broke hard to avoid the collision with the wall and I just chuckled _Payback's a bitch' _I thought to myself as I went into the last corner and crossed the line on the straight and came to a stop as everyone cheered so I decided to show-off for a bit and started doing doughnouts on the spot in front of the crowd as my opponents crossed the line and I stopped, I saw a she-wolf walk up to me and hand me the money as I drove out of the course and to the group who was watching, I stopped my car and got out.

"So, was that savange enough?" I asked as I went to Melissa and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"That was savange enough, especially before the last corner, poor guy needs new rear fenders." Tommy said chuckling.

"That's what you get for messing with me." I said with a chuckle "So what's up next?" I said as Tommy thought for a moment.

"It's 2:57. Well most of the racers are shut by now only drag racers stay up this late, and there is a drag race tonight, I suggest you go there." He said while a large smile appeared on Garth's face.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Garth yelled as he run to his car, and we all chuckled.

"I've uploaded the location to your GPS also the location of tomorrow's event just in case." Tommy said as he walked off

"Thanks Tommy, we'll see you later" Desmond said as he just waved, and I heard Garth revv his engine furiously

"Allright then let's go before Garth blows his engine." I said and we shared a laughter as we went to our cars and went to the drag event.

_P.O.V Garth_

We arrived at the drag scene 2 minutes later and I saw few cars and 3 cars that were lining up so I decided to join them on the start line as I revved my engine, I saw a guy to my right roll his window down.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Garth, the best drag-racer in the North" he said while I revved my engine and bore my fangs

"Yeah, it is me. And I would ask who you are, but I honestly don't care." I said as I rolled my windows and a she-wolf went up to start the race so I decided to put on Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold, as a the guitars started playing the she wolf started the race and I floored the accelerator and quickly shifted into first gear getting perfect start and seconds later shifting into second gear hitting the perfect rev, while I heard others other over-rev or short shift their gear changes.

"Amateurs." I said to myself as I shifted into third gear going over 100 MPH weaving in and out of traffic accelerating to 130 MPH before shifting into fourth gear, I looked into my rear-view mirror and saw a Mazda quickly catching up to me, I guessed he used his N20 so I decided to hit my Nitrous and I shifted into fifth seconds later into sixth gear now going 180 MPH and getting away from the Mazda and nearing the finish line, I crossed the finish line nearing 190 MPH, I came to a stop few metres later and I was swarmed by the crowd that was left, including my team.

"Go Garth." I heard Chris say.

"Nice going man, you left them in the dust" Desmond said as he handed me the cash reward I wondered what he wa doing with the prize money, but I just shrugged it off.

"There better be the full prize amount or I'm coming for you" I said as we shared a laughter

"How about we go home now, it's getting late" Kate suggested and we all agreed and went home.

_P.O.V Chris_

We arrived at the garage about 5 minutes later and parked our cars.

"I don't know about you lot but I'm heading to sleep" Desmond said and he got agreeing reply from Humphrey and Garth.

"How about we go to our room now honey?" Melissa asked as we exchanged in a kiss.

"In a minute I gotta ask Kate something." I replied.

"Ok, I'll be waiting" she said in her seductive voice while I growled, and went over to Kate.

"Hey Kate, can you tell where the guitar is?"

"It's in the storage, just past the kitchen."

"Allright, thanks Kate." I said as I went to the storage, as I opened the door and saw all kinds off junk, used tires, brakes, old couches and other junks '_Great' _ I said as I started to looke around for the guitar, I looked for a bit until I found _'hmm, not bad, looks like barely used, and in pretty good shape, it has all strings, let's see if I can remember how to play' _ I thought while I sat down on one of the couches and tuned the guitar and thought what should I play, I decided to play Pirated of The Carribean theme tune,(A/N you can listen to it on YouTube optional) I played the whole song perfectly, _'Yep still got it, I'll put it in the car' _and with that I left the storage and went to put the guitar into my car, and went back to my room, as I walked in I was met by Melissa's lips as we exchanged in a passionate kiss, once we pulled away I stared into her beautifull emerald green eyes.

"I missed you love, where have you been?" she said in her sweet voice.

"I was only gone to think about, where should take my beautifull girlfriends out on a date tomorrow, if she wants to" I said as I stared into her eyes

"Yes!, I would love to go on a date tomorrow!" She screamed as we exchanged in another passionate kiss as we pulled away.

"How about 19:00?"

"Sounds Perfect, lets get to bed now." she said as we kissed again and went to bed not braking the kiss. And we made out until around 05:00 when we went to sleep.

**A/N Hi guys and Thank you for reading chapter 30 of URS, hopw you enjoyed, i bet you dodn't expect it this fast did you means, I can have a day off on the day I post it at midnight, make sure to REVIEW the story as REVIEWS help me a lot thank you to those that do, nothing interesting going in my open life, private life, well its private, so make sure to REVIEW and i'll se you later, bye guys Street Wolf out**


	31. Chapter 31 - The Date

Chapter 31 - The Date

**A/N Hi guys if you want go on YouTube and get a song Miracle by Shinedown, wait for the signal the play it, that is it enjoy the chapter**

_Chris's dream _

I was once again watching TV with Melissa when I heard the police sirens, I went to the window and saw the exactly same thing as in my last dream, cops everywhere, helicopters and cop cars.

"Oh not again!" I said as I backed away from the window.

"What is it Chris?" Melissa said as she went near me.

"We have to get out of here, NOW!" I said as I grabbed Melissa and run out of the room and down to the garage getting everyone's attention.

"What's going on?" Desmond asked.

"No time for questions we have to get out of here now!" I said as I went to my car and started it up and drove out of the garage quickly being followed by the others as we drifted around the corner and headed towards the Highway, then I remembered what happened in my last dream.

"Listen everyone follow me to the airport we'll get on the highway that way, the SWAT teams have set up ambush on the entrance to the highway" I said as I passed the first entrance to the highway and then looked to my left on the second entrance and saw the same black Hummer ram into me and into the wall.

"I forgot about you" I said as I groaned and looked at the black wolf with red eyes holding the silenced Colt M1911, I looked away and waited for the shot, and as it came everything went black.

_Reality_

I shot up sweating and panting, I looked around and I saw that I was back in my room and it was just a dream, I laid my head back down.

"It was just a dream, but why do I keep having the same dream?" I said as I looked at the clock and it read 17:19 "Damn! I better get a move if I don't wanna be late for the date, I quickly shot up and went to take a shower, I let it run while I undressed and hopped in giving myself a thorough clean, I stepped out and put on some new underwear while I went to the closet and picked out some fancy clothes, trousers, a t-shirt, tie, and a suit, and fancy shoes. As I got dressed I went to the phone and called the restaurant I saw by the fountain.

"Hello. Yes this is Chris, I would like to make a reservation for 19:15 is there any spaces. There is, perfect, I'll take that one. Thanks" I said as I hung up the phone '_phew, that one's sorted' _I thought as I went back to the bathroom to do my hair, and final touches. As I went out the clock read 18:00 '_What am I gonna do for an hour' _So I decided to go and watch some TV for a while in my room _'I wonder where Melissa might be, she's probably getting ready.' _ I turned the TV on and the movie Fast and Furious 4 came on.

I watched it for 45 minutes before I decided to check weather everything was ready, so I went downstairs and went to my car to check weather the guitar was there but hidden enough so that Melissa won't be able to see it, and I went back to the main room and saw Humphrey, Desmond and Garth just watching whateveris on TV, I just went to the kitchen to get something to drink, Desmond must've noticed me.

"What's the special occasion you're dressed for?" he said while I put the cup in the sink.

"I am going on a date with Melissa, speaking of who have any of you seen her?" I asked them

"Yeah, she and Kate are in Kate's room getting her ready for the date, speaking of who here she comes" Humphrey said as I looked at the stairs and saw Melissa coming down, my jaw droped at the sight of her, she looked absolutely stunning, she had a black dress, a silver necklace, black high heels, she looked drop-dead gorgeous.

"Wow, you look absolutely beautiful." I said as we exchanged in a passionate kiss, as we pulled away we looked into each others eyes.

"Thanks, you look handsome yourself." she said.

"Thanks, should we go now we don't wanna miss our reservation" I said as we headed to my car. I opened the door for her closing after she got in, then getting in myself and starting the engine and heading out of the garage and towards the fountain centre at which we arrived 5 minutes later and parked in front of a fancy restaurant, I got out first and opened the door for Melissa and helped her get out, closed and locked the car as we went towards the restaurant.

"Excuse me do you have a reservation?" The waiter at the door asked us

"Yes table for 2 under Chris for 19:15." I said while he looked at the list.

"Ah yes follow me towards your table" and we followed him to our table on top floor on the balcony that overlooked the fountain "There you go sir, and here's your menu." he said as he handed us the menu's.

"Thank you. So what do you want love?" I asked her as we looked through the menu.

"Erm... I'll have the carribou special.

"Excellent choice madam, and you monsieur."

"I'll have the same" I said as I handed back the menu.

"Excellent your dinner should ready in 15 minutes." he said as he walked away.

"So what do you think Melissa?" I said to her as laid my hand on the table.

"I think this is perfect, so far it's great." she said as she laid her hand on my.

"That's not all, I've got something else planned." I said as we leaned in for a kiss, as we shared another passionate kiss, I felt my heart melt, I felt all the worries go away, I was in heaven. As we pulled away we stared into each others eyes until our food arrived and we ate it talking to each other sharing laughter from time to time. After we finished eating we thanked the waiter and I paid for the foos and headed to the car.

"This was the best night of my life Chris." Melissa said as she cuddled to me.

"That's not all, I've got something else planned" I said as I opened the door for her, closing it, then getting in myself. "So how am I supposed to drive my lady." I said

"How about like in a race, sweetie" she said while I smiled and put the gear into reverse and reversed out of the parking going around the fountain towards the highway to the mountains Kate was talking about, doing a J-Turn on the straight, the turning left as I headed for the tunnel to another part of the city, going through the S bend in the tunnel at rather high speeds, I saw Melissa enjoying herself as much as was I, I came to the junction and went straight for the mountain turning right and heading up going through the bends rather quickly, eventually reaching the spot Kate was talking about as I came to a stop on the side of the road and we got out of the car and walked to the front of it.

"Wow, this is beautifull" Melissa said as I agreed it was beautifull.

"Almost as beautifull as you though" I said to her.

"Aww you're so sweet, I don't think this night could be any better" she said as we continued to look over Bayview.

"Really, wait here." I said to her as I went to the car and grabbed the guitar, and came back to the front, sat oon the hood and started playing Miracle by Shinedown.  
Say it once, tell me twice  
Are you certain I'm alright?  
Just a sign, to remind me  
That tomorrow's worth the fight  
Ever changing the storyline that keeps me alive

So make a wish, and say…

Give me life, give me love  
Scarlet angel from above  
Not so low, not so high  
Keep it perfectly disguised

Every changing the storyline that keeps me alive  
My Mona Lisa's making me smile  
Right before my eyes!

Take another look  
Take a look around  
It's you and me  
It's here and now  
As you sparkle in the sky  
I'll catch you while I can  
Cause all we are is all I am

I just want you to see  
What I've always believed  
You are…  
The miracle in me

Show me faith, like you do  
I'm amazed at how you move  
Side to side, front to back  
You know how to make it last

Ever changing the storyline that keeps us alive  
My Mona Lisa's making me smile  
Right before my eyes!

Take another look  
Take a look around  
It's you and me  
It's here and now  
As you sparkle in the sky  
I'll catch you while I can  
Cause all we are is all I am

I just want you to see  
What I've always believed  
You are…  
The miracle in me

These are the moments you can't pass back  
Let's turn the water to wine  
One more time!

Take another look  
Take a look around  
It's you and me  
It's here and now  
As you sparkle in the sky  
I'll catch you while I can  
Cause all we are is all I am

I just want you to see  
What I've always believed  
You are…  
The miracle in me

The miracle in me  
You're the miracle in me

As I finished singing the song I saw that Melissa had tears in her eyes.

"Chris, That was beautifull, I love you so much" she said as I put the guitar down and we exchanged in a passionate kiss, this one must've lasted for a long time, as we pulled away we looked deeply into eachother's eyes.

"I will always love with all my heart, I will never let anything happen to you, I'll give my life for you." I said as she cuddled up to me.

"I'll always love you too, and I will never let you go, I wouldn't know what would I do with out you" she said as we exchanged in another kiss, and as we pulled away we looked out over the city, I felt Melissa ley her head on my shoulder as I laid my head on hers, we stayed like this for a bit before we decided to head back, and as we got in and started the car.

"That was the nest night of my life Chris." she said.

"Mine too love." I said as we exchanged in a quick kiss before we headed back to the gararge.

**A/N Hi guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter of URS, one of the best in my opinion but your opinion matters too so REVIEW, they really help thank you to those that do REVIEW, FAVOURITE and FOLLOW the story your support is appreciated and thank you to those that read every chapter and not skip them your help is appreciated too, while me I had the best day of my life, you can guess why the clue is in the title, and that was it, I wrote this chapter bit before it and a bit after it, that is it from me make sure to REVIEW and I'll see you next time, bye Street Wolf out.  
**


	32. Chapter 32 - Humphrey's Event

Chapter 32 - Humphrey's Event

**A/N Hi guys go on YouTube and search for a song Let's Go by Blue Stahli, wait for signal then play it, enjoy the chapter.**

_P.O.V Humphrey_

I was watching TV until Tommy walked to the main room from the garage.

"Hey guys te racing is gonna start soon its nearly 21:00, and today there's drift, sprint and circuit." he said as he went to te kitchen.

"Yeah we were going to go in a minute but we're waiting for Chris and Melissa to come back." Desmond said, as we heard a car approaching and as it entered the garage it was Chris's Nissan.

"Speaking of the devil" I said as I stood up and went towards them as they parked their car and got out. I walked towards Chris "Hey Chris, you planning on racing today?" I said as he closed the door to his car.

"I don't know, it's all up to Melissa at this point. Hey Melissa do you feel like racing today?" I asked as se walked towards me.

"Let me think. . . Yeah, I do feel like racing, didn't have enough adrenaline today." she said as she went to walk upstairs.

"Oh so my driving wasn't adrenaline packing?" I said with jocking voice.

"It was, but not adrenaline packing enough." She said in the same tone.

"I can't argue there, Yeah she'll be racing today, I'll be there as well maybe there's another Street-X on today, right now I'll go and change." Chris said as he went upstairs, at this moment I decided to go and see if my engine needs some tweeking, so I went to my and popped the hood open and went inside of the car and turned the onboard, computer on, as I started the engine, and all performance statistics went up on the screen. As I was tweeking Kate decided to come over.

"What're working on love?" she said as we kissed each other.

"Just seeing what I can tweek in my engine and suspension, and try to configure it all for drift, nearly done anyway" I said as I finished adjusting the rear suspension. "Done" I said as got out of the car and was met by Kate's lips as we exchcanged in a passionate kiss, I felt like in heaven again. As we pulled away I ended staring right into her beautifull amber eyes. "Wow, you have the most beautifull eyes I have ever seen."

"Aww, Thank you. You have the most amazinz eyes I have ever seen" she said as we exchcanged in another kiss, right at this time Chris and Melissa came down.

"Allright we're ready so. . . I guess we'll wait for the lovebirds to finish their bussiness then we'll go" He said and I heard a few chuckles as we pulled away and looked again into each others eyes, her smile that I loved, I heard Desmond caugh and we shifted our attention towards the group.

"Sorry to ruin your moment, but shouldn't we get going?" He asked while pointing towards the garage door, while I looked back at Kate and she smiled again.

"Yeah, let's go love, you don't want to miss any racers, and I'll be watching" she said as we walked towards our cars and started them, instantly the on-board computer showed the map of Bayview and I saw that there was, circuit, sprint and drift on there.

"Hey guys lets go to the drift first, I havent drifted for a bit now" I said.

"Is it like Desmond and not racing for 2 days" Chris said and we shared a laughter except for Desmond

"No, I haven't drifted in 2 weeks, there wasn't much of the competition in Olympia lately."

"Sure, I don't see any Street-X today so why not?"

"What is with you and Street-X? Since you raced in it all you want to do is Street-X." Desmond said as we set off towards the drift course.

"Well, if you raced in Street-X you would know that it is action packed, it may not look like it, but really it's like a battle for the best line. You saw what happened to the guy that tried to ram me into the wall at the start?" Chris said as I lead the way towards what looked like a stadium.

"Yeah I saw, but it really doesn't look like it's any hard."

"Says you, You wouldn't be able to do it, it requires precision and slum-dunk handling, you can't take your foot off the accelerator most of the times."

"Yeah but I still win races don't I" Desmond argued and I decided to step in.

"Allright I think that's enough arguing about that Street-X, didn't really get us anywhere did it?" I said and there was silence "That's what I thought." I said as we approached the destination, and went inside the stadium,like building and saw that inside, it wasn't like any old stadium, It actually was a race track specially designed for drifting, there was asphalt road that had many different turns and set out course, "Wow, this is different than I expected" I said as I went to the crowd and saw 3 cars lining at the start line, So I decided to drive to the start line and I looked at my opponents and I saw that they were mosty Toyota Corrola's I almost laughed at this, and I looked to my left and saw a guy roll down his window.

"Yo man, I seen you drive the streets and you're weavin' all over the place, This drift race should be perfect for you since you can't drive a straight line anyway." he said laughing.

"You haven't even seen me drive, unless you're my stalker in that case you're weird, no matter this shouldn't take any longer than the rive here and I'll be taking your cash." I said as a she-wolf went up to start the race and I put music on from my drift playlist and Let's Go by Blue Stahli came on as the she wolf stopped and lifted her arms. As soon as the lyric 'Let's Go' were heard the she-wolf started the race and we were off, The course was exactly the same as Street-X Chris was racing on, I accelerated to 60 MPH before I pulled on the handbrake and went into the first corner goin on the outside while everyone was in he middle, It may be better in normal race but it wasn't in drift, So as the straight came I turned my car the other way as soon as I was about in the middle where there was a sharp right then left turn so I drifted through it barely missing the inner corner but overtaking one of my opponents on the way, again changing the direction of the drift as I neared the U-Shape corner drifting on the outside keeping up my speed thanks to the grip on front tires, even accelerating sometimes, again I did the same thing as on the other half of the track and successfully past another opponent as I drifted around the last one while crossing the line into another lap.

"Too easy." I said as I drifted around the corner and around the track one more time before heading into the last lap, tis time I thought I would go for a bit off a show-off, and used few techniques I learnt from Dirt so I went in at a higher speed drifitng milimetres from the wall and in the middle barely scrapping the inner corner in the middle, but as I crossed the line the crowd rushed in so I decided to do a few circles around them just to show off. After I stopped I went out of my car and was swarmed by te crowd, and got handed my money, and I saw the rest of my team walk up to me and Kate walking to me and giving me a kiss.

"That was some fine drifting out there, and I thought I was sharp around the corner." She said.

"Yeah man for few moments I was sure you were gonna hit that inner corner." Garth said.

"Yeah well, Dirt did teach a few drifting techniques, I guess they came in handy for a bit to put up a great show." I said as we all chuckled as we saw the other's just making their way across the line.

"So where do we head now?" I asked as Chris went to his car to check the map on his computer.

"How about we go to Circuit now, I if I don't race now I'll go mental." Desmond said in rather irritated voice as we laughed.

"Well, the next closest event is Sprint so I suggest we go there." Chris said and all that could be heard was a groan from Desmond.

"Seriously, I think I'm gonna go mental if I'm gonna have to wait any minute longer!" Desmond oobjected.

"What do you wanna do Melissa, sprint is your event so should we go there now, or let Desmond here go to his circuit before he goes 'mental'" I said putting the emphasis on mental and we shared a laughter.

"I think let's just go to Desmond's circuit before he goes 'mental' as you said" she said

"YES! Everyone follow me!" Desmond said as he got into his car and we shared another laughter as we headed towards our cars and drove off following Desmond.

**A/N Hi guys and thank you for reading chapter 32 of URS I hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoy writing them, If you're asking about the song choices for Garth and Humphrey, I decided to make them their own theme songs just like The Only by Static-X is Chris's theme song, so Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold is Garth's theme and Let's Go by Blue Stahli is Humphrey's theme song, it also gives you the idea to what sort of band they love and what songs to expect, and I still need to find the theme song for Dark Dragons before I write the NFS Carbon part of this story, I will be taking suggestions prefably if they are some sort of Rock songs or Celldweller or Blue Stahli type songs, make sure to include them in REVIEW or PM me, but do make sure to REVIEW as I enjoy reading them, that is it from me, so make sure to REVIEW and I'll see you next time, bye guys Street Wolf out.**


	33. Chapter 33 - Sponsors

Chapter 33 - Sponsors

**A/N Hi guys go on YouTube and get a songs Nine Thou by Styles of Beyond (Superstar Remix), either Explicit or normal one is fine and Switchback by Celldweller, wait for signal then play them.**

_P.O.V Desmond_

We arrived at the locatin where the circuit race was going to happen and I saw a fairly big crowd. I drove right in the middle and got out of my car just a wolf from Ford Focus went up to me.

"Step right up bro. Always a room for a loser. This is different from sticks. As soon as you put your banks down, you get the course map. Now you in or what?" he said with a smirk.

"I didn't come here just to watch." I said as I threw him the money and got back inside my just as 3 other drivers drove up to the start line and I drove up as well lining up in a straight line across the road, I loked at my GPS and the course showed up. It was a small two lap track, I saw a she-wolf went to start the race, as I went to my on-board comuter and went to my songs and played Nine Thou by Styles of Beyond (Superstars Remix) as a she-wolf raised her hands to signall for us the get ready as I revved my engine. As soon as the guitars started playing the she-wolf signalled start f the race and I quickly shifted into first gear and slammed the accelerator, shifting into second gear mere seconds later, quickly reaching 60 MPH, I saw that my opponents apart from one were left in dust, but that Ford Focus managed to stay close to me as we went around the long right bend. As I saw a sharp right turn I broke hard and turned in early nearly missing the inner corner of the building as the Focus went wide and used his Nitrous to catch up to me and overtake me, I didn't bother using it as there was no need there still was no more lap so I'll save it for the last lap.

We continued to accelerate through a left bend but broke and got a better racing line than the Focus as I turned in to a sharp right corner now driving right on the Focuses rear bumper as we went through a shallow left bend but then into a U-Turn, I saw him brake and go into a corner while I decided to pull the handbrake and not taking the foot off the accelerator powerslided around the corner overtaking the Focus in the middle of the corner milimetres away from the wall, as I went into the last lap, and used the Nitrous straight after quickly accelerating to 180 MPH as I went throught the same long shallow right bend now really leaving the Focus in the dust, as I broke and went through the sharp right corner at rather high speed, I decided to see what was the optimum speed for taking corners as I went through the left bend and broke slightly as I went through the right corner barely skimming the wall as I went into a straight and flat-out through the shallow left turn and pullied the hand-brake as I went through the U-Turn before the finish line at high speeds.

As I powerslided I felt the rear lose grip as It overtook the front and I had to improvise, So I shifted into revers and got the car undercontroll as I went drove in revers past the finish line doing a J-turn as I came to a stop, I sighed and was glad that I pulled the last turn off. As I got out of my car I saw a huge crowd around me, and the she-wolf handing me the money, just as the rest of the team went up to me.

"Nice job out, but for the future, try and controll your car." Chris said as he patted me on the back.

"Oh that, yeah, I was meant to do that, just to show off like the rest off you."

"Yeah right." He said as he went to his car "Let's go now to sprint before they shut that down." He said as everyone went to their cars and I got into my one and followed Chris to the sprint.

_P.O.V Melissa_

We drove to the spot where the sprint race was being heldand there was a fairly big crowd, it was getting late so I wasn't expecting a big crowd, as I drove up to the start line I saw a she-wolf in a Peugeot 206 roll her window down.

"Look at what the cat dagged in! You know we ain't playing no video games here. I'll be waitin' at the finish line, try to get there before I fall asleep." She said as she laughed, I didn't even bother rolling my windows down as I knew it was just a waste of time and nerves.

"Melissa, show them how it's done." I heard Chris say through the SMS.

"Will do love, will do." I said as a she-wolf went to start the race while I went to the computer and played the song Switchback by Celldweller, As soon as the vocals 'Switchback' came on she started the race and I floored the accelerator and shifted in first gear quickly overtaking two of my oppnents that were in front off me, shifting into second gear seconds later accelerating to 70MPH before shifting into third I looked to my right and saw the 206 next to me and a sharp right corner to the avenue. So I accelerated and turned in right, right in front off the 206 causing her to brake, needless to say I am an aggressive driver with a calm state of mind. I went through sharp left corner into another avenue the 206 getting furthur and furthur away, I broke hard as I approached a sharp right turn and quickly got in and out of the turn.

I looked in the mirror and saw the 206 pass me blue flame coming out of the exchaust, I looked to my left and saw a shortcut, which the 206 missed and I went through it driving near the stadium and cutting the corner that was the normal route in half. As the shortcut ended I pulled on the handbrake to make the sharp left turn, powersliding right in front of the 206 and in to another left turn, and as I came out of it I used my Nitrous boosters accelerating to 180 MPH as the 206 got furthur and furthur away, I kept my speed as I went though a left corner to a wide road that lead underneath the highway but pullled the handbrake and powerslidded around two left corners and a right corner and accelerated down the straight road and a shallow left corner and into a right bend as I accelerated down the straight road and took the right corner but on the straight before the finish line I decided to pull the handbrake and turned my wheel right, sending my car sliding right shifting into revers still having the steering wheel right as I did a 180 and shifted into first as I did another 180 doing a 360 turn across the line as the crowd cheered and I was handed my cash prize, and I saw Chris and others walk up to me, Chris walking up to me and giving me a kiss.

"Well, You showed them how it's done and even had time to show off on the track." He said as he put his arms around me.

"Yeah, I had a huge lead and well, Desmond did need to be shown how to show off correctly." she said while we laughed except for Desmond.

"Hey, I think 180 around a corner, reverse finish and J-turn stop, was flashy enough" he said in defense.

"If only it was planned." Garth said and Desmond just rolled his eyes and we shared anothe laughter, at this time Kate walked up to us, I didn't even notice that she was gone, must've went when I was racing.

"Hey you lot are racing some serious hype out there, looks like a couple of companies wanna represent you lot, that means you qualify for the Undeground Racing League I told you about" she said while she handed Chris few letters from sponsors that were HKS, Apex and Sparco." No traffic, no streets, just pure driving, all of it takes place on controlled private course and since you lot set up a shop with me, I'm gonna act as your agent, I'll take a cut off the top in return for letting you know what's worth looking at." she said while Chris looked over few deals then looked at me.

"So what do you think?" he asked me.

"I think it's a good idea, save the trouble for us to search through the offers" I said as he looked over to the others and they nodded.

"Yeah, that will work, now we just have to decide which sponsor to choose" he said as we all looked at the sponsors at what they pay and what they want. After few minutes of discussion we chose HKS as they pay the most for signing up with them also, and a bit for their sponsor events which are Street-X, Drift and Sprint, we gave that one to Kate, she said she'll take care of the rest and we all decided to head back to the garage to get some rest before tomorrow.

**A/N Hi guys and thank you for reading chapter 33 of URS, I hope you enjoyed, now we have all of the members of Dark Dragons have a theme song and they are sponsored by HKS, as always make sure to REVIEW and tell me how I am getting on with the story thank you to those that review, favourite and follow my story, nothing really interesting going on in my daily life now, so make sure to REVIEW and I'll see you guys next time, Street Wolf out.**


	34. Chapter 34 - DVD Cover

Chapter 34 – DVD Cover

I woke rather early in the morning, I looked at the clock and it read 12:47 '_Wow I'm up early, guess I had a good sleep this time, thank god that nightmare didn't come back.' _I thought as I went to take a quick shower picking out some new clothes for the day before-hand, I quickly hopped into the shower and cleaned myself before stepping out, drying myself, and going to my room to put on some fresh new clothes, plain black shirt, some trousers and socks, I put on black leather jacket and some sunglasses, and then did my hair, I looked at the mirror to see if I was happy with the look and I was, so I went downstairs and saw Melissa cooking something that smelt nice, but as I looked towards the group I saw that they had an air hockey table and they were having their own tournament, I went first up to Melissa giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning honey, you're up early." she said as she returned the kiss and continued to cook what looked like caribou stakes

"Yeah, I guess I smelt your lovely cooking, and came down." I said as I watched her continue to cook my stomach rumbling.

"Thanks love, dinner or in your case breakfast will be done in a bit, why don't you go and join the rest in an Air Hockey Tournament their having?" she said as we went to get some spices.

"Yeah, I was meant to ask. Where did they get Air Hockey from?" I asked her while she was searching through the cupboard.

"I don't know. They said to pull it out of the storage." she said while she was having troble reaching spice from top shelf so I walked to help her

"Figures. Well call me when the dinner is ready." I said while giving her the spice she wanted.

"Thanks love, and sure you go ahead and relax for a bit, you had a stressfull last 2 nights"

"Thanks. Love you"

"Love you too" she said while we exchanged a quick kiss and I went over to rest and saw that Humphrey was playing against Desmond and he was winning by one point and was one point away from winning, until Humphrey smacked the puck and it bounced three times off the sides at high speeds before it went into Desmonds goal and he won.

"Aww yeah, who's the champ. Oh me that's right" he shouted and did a few poses.

"Yeah you won so what?" Desmond shouted.

"That I am unbeatable"

"That is going to change." I said as I replaced Desmond and took his place, took the puck out of the goal and placed it on the table on my half.

"Oh really, give me your best shot" he said as I smashed the puck and it bounced 5 times off the wall at very high speed and in a split second it went into Humphrey's goal. He looked doumbfounded that I was able to score so easily, I just smirked,

"Was that good enough" I said as he took out the puck out of his goal and placed on the table smashing it, the puck bouncing 3 times of the wall at high speeds, but I had great reactions as it came near my goal I smashed it and it bounced 3 times of the wall and off Humphrey's mallet and into his goal, everyone's eyes widened in awe and Humphrey's jaw dropped, which made me chuckle.

"Not so unbeatable now are you?" I said while he was just standing there.

"H-h-how d-d-did You do that?"

"Oh that's easy, this game is all about reaction and precision, as is racing, especially drift as you know, and well this applies even more to Street-X, as you saw my reaction and precision was spot on, and besides being school goalkeeper of the season did help improve my reaction's" I said as everyone nodded and Humphrey agreed as we carried on playing until Melissa called me for my dinner, and me and Melissa ate and we went to back to the table and she played and she actually beat me, she's as aggressive playing this game as she is when driving, I know as I like to drive aggressively with a calm state of mind. We played for another 4 hours until Tommy called us about some of the sponsor requirements.

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you lot that part of the sponsor deal is that you are featured on a DVD cover" Kate said while we looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"How the hell are we supposed to get on a DVD cover, and what are the chances of a anyone being here to shoot a DVD cover?" Garth asked and we all nodded.

"Easy you get spotted and the director puts you in, and the chances are high there is an average of 3 DVD cover shots every week." she said while we just nodded, and went to our cars and headed out to our first sponsor event which was the Street-X. On the way there Kate got a call from someone.

"Who was that?" Humphrey asked.

"That was my friend, she says that there is DVD cover shot going on in town and the director hasn't seen any interesting vehicles yet and the paper features an article about you lot." She while we all got excited. "I suggest we hurry up though, she says that the director wants to leave now and she is slowing him down."

"So what are we waiting for, everyone pedal to the metal!" I said as I floored the accelerator and headed towards the mountain range following the GPS, I hit the Nitrous boosters as I exited the tunnel, I wouldn't need it anyway, and the others did the same, Kate got another call saying that the director is about to leave just as we were 50m away from the destination and as we went around the corner we saw that they set up in the middle of the road alongside a cliff and we made a skidding stop and left the director speechless as he saw us.

"Wow, these cars are just magnificent. And you are, no. . . please tell me this is real, it's the champ from the north Chris, and his team." He said while I went and shook his hand.

"No sir, this is not a dream, I heard you haven't found much interesting cars, so we thought we would help you out." I said as I turned to the wolf that called us and it was the same wolf that started the race when I raced in Kate's car, I thanked her as we went with the director as he instructed us to position our cars in front of a massive green screen, with my Nissan in front and the rest of our cars behind it but every one of them, apart from Kate's, was visibile as she wasn't really part of the racing team, she was part of the team though, we all stood there and posed as they took few photos of us some us being alone with our own cars.

Once they all took the pictures the wanted we thanked each other and we all got in to our cars and drove to Street-X

"Well that went well." Desmond said.

"Yeah, we'll be in a magazine, I guess we really are famous around here." Garth said as we entered the city.

"Yeah, let's just hope we won't have a mob of what you call 'fans' chasing us, I really don't fancy the repeat of Olympia airport." I said as we all laughed and Kate said.

"What happened at Olympia airport?" she asked.

"I'll explain it to you later Kate." Humphrey said as we entered into a last corner before we saw the crowd of people and our sponsors.

**A/N thank you guys for reading this chapter I hope you enjoyed it, as always REVIEW, I know it's a bit shorter than the latest few, but now I have school as my holidays ended and I'm writing another fanfic Wolves und Panzers, so make sure to check it out, I have nothing else to report so, bye everyone, Street Wolf out. **


	35. Chapter 35 -We are More Than Just a Crew

Chapter 35 – We are More Than Just a Crew

We arrived at the sponsor event which was the Street-X and it was in the similar building in which drift were have been taking place back in Olympia and we saw a huge crowds around including our sponsors in the VIP spaces, we drove up to them as they saw us and got up walking towards us as we parked our cars and got out and I walked towards them with my team right behind.

"Ahh you must be Chris. I'm Mark Wheeler, representative of HKS." He said while he took his hand out and I shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said.

"Likewise, well you better not make us regret signing with you by losing. But knowing it's you we're not worrying too much." He said

"Don't worry, I won't disappoint anyone, I'm not planning on losing anytime soon." I said .

"Well glad to hear that and good luck out there" He said as he walked back to his seat

"Luck I don't need it" I said to myself as I walked back to my car and drove up to the start line next to other three drivers. Revving my engine I looked at the driver to my right and he looks at me and smiled as though I was no challenge at all and just looked away as I did too and saw a she-wolf come up to start the race holding HKS flags, as she raised them I turned my radio on and the song Give Me Everything You Got by Blue Stahli came on as the she-wolf started the race and I floored the accelerator and quickly accelerated around the first left bend before braking hard and going into a sharp U-turn going from outside to the inside lane and the car controlling like a dream.

As I exited the corner I managed to pass two of my opponents and I was on the tail of another guy as we went on a roundabout type corner. I tried to go on the inside but he wouldn't let me get there as he got there before me and didn't allow me to pass. So I waited until the exited the corner and I passed him on the straight but he managed to get inside of me on the U-turn somehow and he passed me on the exit.

We were on the straight again and I managed to get past him as we entered the second lap, we went through the left bend him nearly passing me, always getting on the inside before I do somehow. But I manage to pull away on the straight and as I was about to turn in to the U-turn, I saw him turning in very early and now I knew how he always ended on the inside before me, but not this time as I pulled on the handbrake and turned in getting in just in front of him blocking him from passing me as I went sideways around the corner and straightened out on the exit him passing me for a second before I passed him again and went on the inside of the roundabout type corner denying him the chance of overtaking me and on the outside and doing the very same thing I did on the previous U-turn on this one and denying him the chance of overtaking me, But I didn't notice a Toyota Corolla get on the outside using his speed to overtake me on the straight.

"Oh no you don't!" I said as I accelerated my way into third and final lap going through the left bend getting just in front of him and turning early on the U-turn causing him to scrape the side wall as I went around the corner and then accelerated my way around the roundabout like corner then finally drifting through the last one purposely letting my rear get in front as I shifted into last gear and drove in reverse doing a J-turn and hitting the Nitrous Booster to let the NOS magenta and blue steam come out of the front from, Magenta from the hood and blue from under the wheels, as the crowd roared with cheering as I got out and saw quite a few people taking pictures a I got out the NOS ending as I got out and saw the pleased sponsors coming up to me shaking hands with them.

"Well. What can I say? That was some show you put our there, especially the finale." He said as we both chuckled "I am glad that we made a good choice in signing with you. You live up to your name." he said.

"I told you, you wouldn't be disappointed. Not in me or my crew. They live up to the legend of the streets." I said just as my team approached me and Melissa walking up to me and giving me a kiss which I gladly returned and then looking into her eyes once again, until we were interrupted by Mark.

"Like I was saying we are glad to sign you up, and I am assured you won't disappoint." He said as I looked at him.

"Not a chance. We are Dark Dragons, we don't go down without a fight. And I can assure my team is made up off the best of the best. The Elite drivers. Don't worry we won't disappoint." I said as he smiled.

"I see you're not one of the leaders that just takes all the credit, but actually care about his crew. Such a rarity these days."

"Of course I am not like one of those crew leaders. I don't believe in that. I live by my code and one of the code's is, Always put your crew above winning and the ones you care about the most." I said with a serious tone and he nodded and we shook hands again.

"Well it was pleasure meeting you lot, I'll see you at the sprint event tomorrow. Until then." He said.

"It was my pleasure too" I said he walked off to his car and drove off and I looked back at my crew.

"Did you mean everything you just said to him." Desmond asked.

"Of course, like I said, I always put my crew above winning, even if it means losing World Title." I said as Melissa embraced me and gave me a kiss.

"You really are a great wolf. I am lucky to find someone like you." She said in her loving voice.

"And I am lucky to find such an amazing girl like you." I said as we shared a quick kiss and I looked back at my crew.

"And we are lucky to have someone like you, as our crew leader." Humphrey said as he walked up to me and patted me on the back.

"Nothing compared to the luck I have to have this amazing crew. We are not just any old crew of some punks on the street joined together. No, we are like a family we support each other, through good and bad, like when I was in my coma and you lot visited me nearly every day, that's what makes us unique and frankly… best crew in the world." I said as everyone cheered. "So how about a race back to the garage" I said and everyone agreed and we all went to our cars as I played a song Down But Down by Chris Holmes "As soon as you hear Go, go" I said simply as we all heard 'Go' from the vocals and floored we all floored the accelerator and we were off, on the way to garage I was rethinking what I said and how we weren't just any old punks from the street like I said but a family, and this was true, we support each other, we never leave anyone behind, we always care for each other, I was thinking this the whole race.

**A/N Hi guys and thank you for reading chapter 35 of Underground Street Racing, I hope you enjoyed and make sure to REVIEW. Yes I know long wait, but I have been very busy lately, and didn't really have time and I tried to make as good as I can, in my private lets just say, I'm gonna hate month May for the rest of my entire life, that is all from me make sure to review and I'll se you next time, Street Wolf out.**


End file.
